la totale DBZ Romance
by laloune
Summary: cé un pur love génial! tous les couples cultes ici... venez voir. j'ai pris un an pour le finir et ça ne l'est tjs
1. chapitre 1

_**Disclaimer :** on sait, tout est à AKIRA TORIYAMA (mm pa assé sympa pr nou laissé végéta, celui là)_

Totale DBZ 100 

J'ai relooké la fic pr ke ça donne un peu envie de lire quoi, vu ke jai kune seule fan ke je remercie !

Commençons par un bref résumé des choses : tout se passe comme prévu jusqu'à l'arrivée de Végéta sur terre avec Nappa qui tuent Yamcha. Ce matin là assise devant la télé avec tortue géniale, elle ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Yamcha était couché là, dans ce trou, entrain d'agoniser et elle, elle était là !

Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras du vieil homme qui pour la première fois ne mit pas en avant ses fantasmes.

-Je ne peux pas le croire ! Il n'est pas mort ! Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas mort !

-ça ne vaut pas la peine de vous mentir, à toi et plume.

-Qui est le monstre qui a fait ça ? Je veux sa peau tout de suite ! Fulmina t'elle en se levant brusquement.

-Reste tranquille ! Tu ne peux rien contre eux, ce sont des supers guerriers de l'espace !

-Mais, ils ont tué Yamcha !

-Arrête de faire l'enfant, voyons !

Après la victoire de Sangoku contre Freezer, Bulma accueillit Végéta chez elle avec les nameks. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était lui l'assassin de Yamcha, et pourtant quelque chose en lui l'attirait. Quand son copain fut ressuscité, il lui en fit la remarque. Elle lui répondit que c'était sa maison et qu'elle décidait de ce qu'elle voulait. Ils se mirent un peu en colère et elle lui colla une gifle bien sentie. Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole et ne mangèrent même plus ensemble. Végéta en profita. Un jour qu'il s'était blessé, il entra dans son labo pour lui ordonner de le soigner.

-écoute, mec : Je ne suis pas ta bonniche et tu ne me donnes pas d'ordres, d'accord ?

Il avança vers elle et la saisit par les hanches avant de lui prendre sauvagement la bouche. Elle se dégagea agilement en lui crachant dessus.

-Tu crois que je suis une pute ou quoi ? Lâche-moi, y a des filles dehors pour ça !

-C'est de toi que j'ai envie, pas des autres. Tiens-toi tranquille, bon sang !

Elle se secouait dans tous les sens pour l'empêcher de la toucher. Il déchira sa chemise et elle hurla.

-Lâche-moi ! LACHE MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est du viol pur et simple ! Je porterai plainte à la justice !

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie ! Tu passes ton temps à allumer tous les mecs que tu rencontres, sans te soucier du tien ! J'ai le droit d'en profiter !

-Végéta... s'il te plaît...ne fais pas ça. je suis...

Elle ne se débattait plus, se contentant de repousser son visage quand il essayait de l'embrasser.

Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et déchira les siens, lui prouvant ainsi son impatience, puis se mit à déposer des baisers enflammés sur sa poitrine, son ventre, ses jambes, ses fesses...

Elle s'oublia et caressa sa peau si douce qui recouvrait des muscles si durs et saillants. Son souffle se coupa quand il la pénétra et il sentit une résistance qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Bulma noua ses jambes autour des hanches du guerrier et le tira à elle avec un petit cri. La membrane se déchira et une douleur incommensurable l'envahit un bref instant puis s'estompa dès qu'il commença à se mouvoir en elle. Elle suivit le rythme et quand il explosa de plaisir, elle bougea encore sous lui quelques secondes, puis le plaisir la faucha à son tour. Elle crut l'entendre dire '' c'est pas vrai...''

Elle se redressa et lui mordit l'épaule comme pour lui rendre le sale coup qu'il lui avait fait.

-Je ne savais pas.

-C'est bon, on va pas en faire toute une histoire ! Ça c'est fait, c'est tout ! Ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Tu m'aurais quand même violée.

-Un viol dont tu as été la victime consentante.

-Je ne pouvais rien contre toi, se persuada t'elle en se levant de la table et en le repoussant.

-Tu pouvais dire non. Tu as tout dit sauf non.

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ça. Elle savait que c'était vrai ce qu'il disait. Ils avaient cédé au désir qui les rongeait depuis leur vue sur Namek et il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Mais elle si ! Elle venait de tromper Yamcha et s'en voulait à mort, sans penser que lui la trompait tous les jours ! il se trouvait une excuse toujours bien formulée :

''Chérie, je comprends que tu as décidé de garder la virginité pour notre mariage, mais c'est intenable pour un homme de subir 10 ans de frustration sexuelle !''

Elle répondait tout le temps :

''Si tu m'aimes, tu ne le feras plus.''

Et il promettait de ne plus le faire, puis recommençait et sortait la même excuse. Le cercle vicieux, quoi !

Bulma se rhabilla et sortit de son tiroir une compresse et l'assortiment pour soigner le blessé. Elle lui fit un bandage et il sortit de la pièce, non sans lui avoir accordé l'honneur d'un regard de dédain.

-Je crois que tu pouvais te passer de ce bandage, et tu sais ce que tu étais venu chercher, insinua t'elle.

Yamcha rentra encore saoul cette nuit là et voulut se coucher près d'elle. Elle se leva brusquement et alluma la lumière.

-Yamcha ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as ta chambre, alors s'il te plaît va-t'en.

-Tu m'énerves ! Hic ! Ça fait 10 ans...hic ! Qu'on est ensemble, et pas une seule fois on a fait l'amour ! Hic ! J'ai envie de toi, moi ! Hic !

-Tu as bu ? Oh mon dieu ! ne t'approche pas, tu me fais peur...

-Je me fous que tu veuilles être vierge, moi ! C'est des principes débiles !

-Ecoute-moi...

-viens me faire un câlin...

-TU VAS TE TAIRE ? Vas te coucher tout de suite chez toi et demain on parlera.

-Oh...hic ! C'est bon !

Il partit se coucher et le lendemain, lorsqu'il eut cuvé tout son vin, elle lui avoua sa faute a demi.

-Je ne suis plus vierge.

-QUOI ? Qui ?

-Toi ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Hier nuit !

Quel odieux mensonge ! Mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de détruire son couple à cause de la passion dévorante qu'elle avait pour Végéta.

-Je ne t'ai pas trop choquée ? Fait mal ?

-Pas du tout ! tout va bien, mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas...

Ces évènements se passaient avant le départ de Végéta avec la capsule. Ils se détestaient cordialement, Yamcha et lui. Pas vraiment de la rivalité à double sens, mais on sentait de l'orage dans l'air quand ils se rencontraient où qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Quand le saiyen partit 3 mois, Bulma se désintéressa de tout et se levait à peine pour manger. Son copain ne faisait que s'entraîner sans prendre la peine de voir de temps en temps si elle allait bien. Elle maigrit déplorablement et tomba malade, mais la volonté de vivre l'emporta sur la déception et elle redevint comme avant, avec cette fois quelques rondeurs où il fallait pour plaire et un ravissant look sexy.

Végéta revint un jour où Bulma avait décidé de piquer une petite tête dans la piscine et était allongée dans la chaise auto protectrice de soleil que son père avait inventé le mois d'avant. Il fut surpris de la voir exhiber sans complexe ce corps qu'elle trouvait laid et qu'elle cachait sous des vêtements à rayures et remarqua la prise légère de poids et la forme sublime de naïade qu'elle possédait à présent.

Elle souleva la tête pour mieux voir cet inconnu enleva ses lunettes pour se persuader qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

-Oh mon dieu ! Végéta !

Elle se leva, courut vers lui et lui sauta au cou.

-Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

Il se dégagea brusquement, quoique doucement et s'éloigna de 2 ou 3 pas d'elle.

-J'ai faim et besoin d'une douche, dit-il simplement.

-Je sais. Viens, je t'invite au resto. Attends une minute que je me change et je suis à toi. Tu peux prendre un bain en attendant.

Le ''Je suis à toi'' était un sous-entendu très clair, autrement dit une invitation à la suivre dans la chambre. Il résista à la tentation de saisir ces hanches qui se balançaient nonchalamment sous son nez et entra dans la première salle d'eau qu'il trouva. Ce teint merveilleusement bronzé, ce sourire à tout casser, cette coupe de cheveux à la lionne...Il n'y croyait pas ! C'était Bulma, ça ? Il porta un pantalon qu'elle lui avait sorti de la penderie avec une chemise blanche et l'attendit dans le salon.

Elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, vêtue d'un jean et de la mini veste allant avec pardessus son maillot bleu ciel et d'une paire de sandales hauts talons qui mécontentèrent Végéta. Hors de question qu'il sorte déjeuner avec une fille de 3 têtes de plus que lui ! Elle en changea à contre cœur et mit celles à talons plats. Ils montèrent dans sa nouvelle voiture, Une jaguar modèle X65. Il mangea pour 20 personnes et se soucia à peine des regards posés sur eux. Quel couple bizarre ils formaient ! Cette magnifique fille avec un homme de ce genre ! Remarque, ils allaient très bien ensemble.

_**La suite bientôt...**_


	2. chapitre 2

_**Disclaimer :** on sait, tout est à AKIRA TORIYAMA (mm pa assé sympa pr nou laissé végéta, celui là)_

Totale DBZ 100 

J'ai relooké la fic pr ke ça donne un peu envie de lire quoi, vu ke jai kune seule fan ke je remercie !

Un homme était attablé de l'autre côté de la rue avec une nouvelle maîtresse et regardait avec intérêt la scène.

''Bulma, je t'ai perdue depuis plus longtemps que je le croyais'' se dit il en la voyant essuyer les traces de sauce sur la bouche du guerrier avec presque amour. Presque, c'était ce qu'il espérait. Il se détourna avec colère et continua à manger en écoutant distraitement les jacasseries de sa copine.

Quand il finirent de manger, Bulma le reconduisit à la maison et sortit faire des courses pour les frigos à remplir et sa nouvelle robe de soirée qu'elle devait prendre chez Viann, son styliste. En rentrant, elle croisa Yamcha assis au salon entrain de regarder une émission débile en pouffant de rire devant une candidate assez sexy.

-Alors, rentré au bercail ? Lança t'elle ironiquement sans s'arrêter.

Elle claqua la porte et monta prendre un bain, puis redescendit, vêtue d'un pyjama particulièrement provocant en soie qui découvrait sa poitrine au moindre mouvement brusque, et elle ne manqua pas d'en faire pendant le dîner.

A 23h précises, elle partit lire dans son labo, les pieds sur la table, sirotant un bon café au lait. Elle en était à la 30ème page quand son petit ami fit apparition dans la pièce. C'était pas trop tôt !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, en fait ? Ça va pas depuis un certain temps entre nous, et toi tu papillonnes à gauche et à droite, dînant avec Végéta, les courses avec Végéta, une tenue sexy pour Végéta, une combinaison pour Végéta !! J'en ai marre de lui, merde ! C'est qu'un prétentieux qui passe son temps à s'entraîner sans s'occuper de toi, tu comprends ça ou t'es complètement folle ?

-Je suis folle, ça ne fait aucun doute. Comme ça tu m'espionnes ? Ce que tu dis est vrai, Végéta est prétentieux, passe son temps à se battre et ne s'occupe pas de moi, mais toi, tu n'es plus mon genre, je suis fatiguée de tes incessantes sorties, tes tromperies, tes mensonges et tes excuses bidons qui ne marchent plus depuis des millions d'années ! Tu me prenais pour une conne ? Je peux te dresser la liste des copines que tu as eues en dix ans en ordre et sans me tromper une seule fois ! J'aime sortir avec lui, au moins, on ne manque pas de surprises, agréables ou pas ! Tu veux savoir ce que je veux ? Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie privée, que tu dégages carrément, sans laisser aucune trace !

En disant cela, elle s'était levée de sa chaise et s'était avancée vers lui en le menaçant du doigt.

-Mais, chérie, on peut s'arranger...

-On peut s'arranger...imita t'elle un prenant une voix ridicule. Dès que ça ne va plus, tu prends ton petit ton mielleux, tes yeux doux... ça ne marche plus ! Je veux aussi que tu cesses de te faire des rêves. Tu ne m'as jamais tenu dans tes bras la première fois. C'était Végéta, là, dans ce labo, sur cette table.

-QUOI ????

-Tu n'as pas mal entendu, rassure toi ! J'ai bel et bien couché avec Végéta la première fois, cracha t'elle en le lorgnant.

-Comment as tu osé ? Cria t'il en voulant la gifler.

Elle se protégea en se baissant. Une main saisit celle de Yamcha au vol.

-Je ne te permettrai jamais de porter la main sur une femme, compris, minus ? Si t'as quelque chose à dire, c'est à moi, pas à elle. Oui, je lui ai fait l'amour, et alors ? C'est pas ma faute si tu n'es pas à la hauteur.

Elle se redressa et courut derrière Végéta qui tenait toujours la main de Yamcha. Celui ci se dégagea vivement et tenta d'attaquer le guerrier qui le jeta par terre en 8 secondes, pas plus.

-t'as pigé ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Du vent !

-Tu ne peux pas t'opposer entre nous, nous sommes fiancés et elle porte ma bague, pas la tienne !

-Je n'ai aucune intention de lui en offrir une. Ma présence est amplement suffisante et je n'ai pas besoin de l'acheter.

-Je ne l'ai pas achetée ! Je l'aimais, et c'est une preuve d'amour.

-Tu m'aimais ? Minable ! Tu voulais épouser ma fortune, pas moi ! Mais je ne t'en donnerai pas l'occasion. Tiens la, ta foutue bague et va l'offrir à la prochaine idiote qui voudra de toi, les interrompit t'elle en la lui jetant au visage et en sortant.

Elle sauta dans son lit et pleura longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'elle en oublia le temps. Il l'aimait ! Ça devait faire des années qu'il se moquait d'elle ! Et elle sa première pensée le matin était pour lui, sa dernière le soir pour lui également. Quelle idiote ! Elle hoqueta en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle se souvint des paroles de Végéta.

''Je n'ai pas besoin de l'acheter, ma présence suffit amplement''

Ces phrases la réconfortaient un peu, mais qui pouvait effacer 10 ans comme ça, d'un coup de baguette ?

Quand elle regarda la pendule, il était 2h du matin. Elle tenta de dormir, sans succès. Elle tourna dans la maison pendant une heure et finit par s'asseoir dans un couloir pour recommencer à pleurer. Elle s'y endormit.

Le matin, elle était introuvable et ses parents s'inquiétaient de ne pas la voir descendre déjeuner. Végéta la chercha et finit par la trouver dans le couloir de la salle de gravité, endormie et les lèvres bleuies par le froid. Ses yeux étaient bouffis par les pleurs et elle semblait morte. Il frémit à cette pensée et la souleva dans ses bras pour la réchauffer un peu. Elle se blottit inconsciemment contre son torse musclé et parut devenir paisible. Il la coucha, la couvrit et quand il voulut refermer la porte, elle souffla son nom. Il la réouvrit.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvée. Sans toi je serais peut être blessée.

-Pff... c'était pas pour te sauver ! Il m'énervait depuis un bout de temps. Et ce n'est qu'un lâche, pour s'attaquer à une femme ! bon...

-Tu peux venir un instant ?

-Je dois m'entraîner.

-Juste un instant !

-Ok...

Il vint vers le lit et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Elle se leva sur un coude et le regarda longuement, puis déclara :

-J'ai envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai envie que tu me fasses un câlin.

-Je suis pas là pour satisfaire tes envies de gosse, Bulma.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et l'enlaça.

-Je ne suis pas aussi fatiguée que j'en ai l'air, mon chou.

Elle s'assit sur lui tout bonnement.

–Descends tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas envie de moi le lendemain de ton retour !

Il ne put pas résister plus longtemps à la tentation . Rien que l'idée de la revoir nue le mettait dans tous ses états.

Ils ne sortaient que lorsque le frigo était vide et que Végéta avait besoin d'entraînement. Le reste du temps se passait au lit. Ils étaient insatiables et Bulma ne fut pas étonnée de recevoir la confirmation de sa grossesse. Végéta détestait les préservatifs (il trouvait ça nul) et elle était allergique aux pilules. Ça faisait 3 mois qu'elle attendait ce bébé, un garçon d'après les radios, mais elle ne l'avait pas dit à Végéta. Il avait dû le remarquer car elle avait pris du poids et son ventre s'arrondissait.

Quand elle le lui dit, il était dans la salle de gravité entrain de peiner en super guerrier.

-Végéta ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai appelé le médecin, et j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte.

Le terme ''enceinte'' lui était inconnu, mais si elle en était si heureuse...

-Je veux dire, expliqua t'elle, que j'attends un garçon de toi.

Son regard passa de son ventre à ses yeux, de ses yeux à son ventre. Sa bouche descendit de 10 crans impossibles et il se ressaisit.

-Je... Je vais être père ?

-Oui !!!!! Que je suis heureuse ! Un garçon, beau comme sa mère !

-Non, je ne serai pas père, je ne veux pas !

Elle fut surprise de sa réaction, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas longtemps.

Elle passa les mois suivants en courses pour son fils et à sa naissance décida de l'appeler Trunks.

S'en suivit la bataille contre cell, pendant laquelle Sangoku mourut sans savoir que Chichi était enceinte.

Quand Végéta rentra à la maison, elle le découvrit à moitié mort de fatigue et de ses blessures, le soigna et l'engueula quand il fut rétabli, 2 jours plus tard.

-J'ai appris ce que t'as fait pour laisser Cell engloutir C18.

-Et alors ?

-Comment ça, et alors ?Te rends tu compte qu'on aurait pu tous crever si Goku et Gohan n'étaient pas là ?

-Goku, Gohan ! C'est tout ce que vous avez à la bouche ! Je préférerai me faire tuer que d'être sauvé par eux !

-Végéta !

-Quoi ? C'est vrai !

-Tu aurais pu mourir !

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu t'en fiches !

-Comment peux tu dire ça ? Si je m'en fichais je ne prendrais pas la peine de t'engueuler ! Je ne t'aurais pas permis de me toucher, à plus forte raison d'être le père de mon fils ! Je n'ai pas envie de perdre encore quelqu'un que j'aime, j'ai assez souffert comme ça. Comment j'aurais pu expliquer à mon fils que son père s'était fait tuer par fierté excessive, par égoïsme, sans penser à nous ? Tu me blesses énormément, et si tu tiens à ce que je me fiche de toi, dis le franchement !

Elle le fixa de ses yeux océaniques embués de larmes.

Il se dit qu'il avait peut être exagéré mais sa fierté empêchait son amour de ressortir. Seule sa tendresse arrivait à être extériorisée, et encore. Il fit le tour de la table où elle était et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle n'en attendait pas tant de sa part, mais s'il avait un faible pour ses pleurs, elle allait en abuser au max !

Quand Chichi accoucha, Trunks venait juste d'avoir un an et 5 mois. Elle appela le garçon Sangoten et il devint le meilleur ami de Trunks au fil des années.

_**La suite bientôt...**_


	3. chapitre 3

_**Disclaimer :** on sait, tout est à AKIRA TORIYAMA (mm pa assé sympa pr nou laissé végéta, celui là)_

Totale DBZ 100 

J'ai relooké la fic pr ke ça donne un peu envie de lire quoi, vu ke jai kune seule fan ke je remercie !

Lors de la bataille contre Ile de garde, la ville fut gravement endommagée et Capsule corps n'était pas en priorité sur la liste des reconstructions. Bulma se demanda où ils allaient dormir en sortant une des dernières valises de la maison en cendres. Elle regarda son fils courir dans le jardin resté intact en secouant partout son épée. Un moment, elle eut peur qu'il se blesse, mais la mémoire lui revint. Son fils était à moitié saiyen, il ne risquait pas de se faire très mal avec une ridicule épée. Une brise passa et souleva ses cheveux qu'elle tenta vainement de rattacher. Ils étaient beaucoup trop fins et glissaient de sa barrette. Ceux de Trunks se soulevèrent aussi et elle crut voir le grand, celui du futur. Il venait de fêter son 8ème anniversaire et pourtant elle revoyait le visage de son bébé comme si c'était la veille. Il grandissait tellement vite ! Elle se retourna et vit que le regard de végéta était encore posé sur elle. Elle fit un geste d'agacement et entra de nouveau, bien qu'il l'eût prévenue que c'était dangereux. Trunks arriva derrière son père et lui tapa l'épaule.

-Papa, tu trouves pas maman bizarre ?Elle a l'air seule, je trouve.

-Comment ça ? Questionna t'il, perplexe.

-Je ne sais pas comment te dire, mais elle est triste et seule.

Il croisa les bras, imitant ainsi inconsciemment son père.

-Bof... tu sais bien que ta mère est toujours comme ça.

Sangoku arriva sur ces entrefaites et salua son presque ami en lui demandant où était Bulma.

-Je suis pas sa nounou !répondit il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu peux dire où je suis, et pas ta femme ?

-C'est différent. On s'est battus ensemble et toi t'es plus facile à repérer.

-Goku !!!! Comment va goten ? S'écria Trunks, ravi de voir ses deux idoles réunies.

-Un peu fatigué, mais il sera d'accord que tu viennes lui rendre visite.

-Dis p'pa, je peux y aller ,dis ?

-Ouais, ouais.

-Chouette !

Il s'envola en faisant des tourbillons et mit le turbo.

-Je me suis dit...enfin, chichi s'est dit que vous n'auriez certainement pas où dormir, alors on vous invite...

Il se rendit compte à qui il parlait et éclata de rire.

-J'avais oublié que je parlais à l'homme le plus fier de l'univers ! Mais Trunks pourra rester ?

-Si tu veux.

-No problem ! Bon, j'y vais, je commence à avoir faim, il est 12h02 !

Végéta se leva et se dirigea vers la maison. Bulma avait dû s'y rendre pour prendre les affaires qu'elle jugeait comme irremplaçables. Il rit intérieurement. Rien n'était irremplaçable dans cette maison, jusqu'à la moindre épingle était assurée. En entrant silencieusement dans la chambre, il la surprit entrain de regarder la photo surprise que sa mère avait prise d'eux avec Trunks à 5 ans. Elle la rangea en poussant un soupir et referma le sac. En se levant, elle aperçut les chaussures de végéta.

-Tu n'as pas fini ?

-Si, si. J'arrive.

Elle marchait lentement à cause du poids du sac et il s'énerva. Il lui prit le sac des mains et la souleva pour la poser sur son épaule avant de sortir de la maison. Il la déposa par terre et elle entendit un bruit de fracas. Elle ne voyait aucun nuage à l'horizon et tourna la tête pour voir le dernier morceau de capsule corps s'écrouler paresseusement au sol. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son compagnon et ils semblaient dire ''je te l'avais dit, nigaude''.

-Où est Trunks ?

-Il est allé chez goku.

-Mais il n'a pas pris d'affaires !

-Je t'en prie ! Il va pas en mourir ! Ça fait des années qu'il y va , alors franchement...Combien de temps ?

-Quoi ? Ah, pour Caps Corps ? 1 semaine à peu près. J'irai à l'hôtel pour surveiller la reconstruction.

-Non, je t'emmène. On pourra se débrouiller.

-Et la compagnie ?

-Tes sous dirlos s'en occuperont.

-Mes parents ?

-Ils sont habitués à te voir partir à l'aventure depuis longtemps.

Ça couvait quelque chose. Végéta n'était pas du genre à insister quand elle refusait quelque chose, il était même du genre à ne rien proposer du tout.

-Bon, d'accord. Laisse moi le temps de capsuler tout ça.

Elle appuya sur des boutons situés à la droite de chaque valise et elles devinrent des petites capsules très légères, puis les rangea dans son sac à bandoulière qu'elle attacha à ses reins.

-On peut y aller.

Il la prit dans ses bras-Elle adorait toujours autant ça-et décolla sans attendre de savoir si elle était prête ou non. Quelle impatience ! Songea t'elle en le regardant de profil. Il paraissait fâché, mais de toutes façons, à part quand il dormait, il avait toujours l'air en colère. Elle imagina la vie sans lui et se dit qu'elle serait devenue une grosse vache suicidaire. A cette idée, elle pouffa et lui planta un baiser dans le cou. La vie sans lui ? Impossible !Il rougit légèrement et augmenta la vitesse. Elle se demanda s'il l'emmenait dans cet endroit mystérieux où il disparaissait des heures de la maison, la rendant folle de rage. Remarque, il avait l'air si gentil, aujourd'hui ! Chose qui l'étonnait, d'ailleurs. De sa vie avec lui, jamais il n'avait pensé ni à lui faire plaisir, ni à son fils. Ils passèrent dans un océan et la puissance de Végéta creusa un couloir qui s'effondra dès qu'ils s'en échappèrent. Elle poussa un cri de victoire et manqua de tomber. Il la rattrapa de justesse. Elle se fatigua rapidement et se risqua à poser la question.

-où on va ?

-Là, fit il en montrant de la tête ce qui semblait être un bout de terre. Elle renonça car il avait de meilleurs yeux qu'elle. Quand ils atterrirent, elle sauta de ses bras et regarda partout. Quelle magnifique île ! Il y avait une cascade en bas de la montagne et des animaux rares s'y abreuvaient.

Elle le vit grimper un escalier taillé dans du roc qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant et fut tentée de lui demander où il allait, mais elle décida de le suivre sans prévenir. Quand elle entra, elle crut mourir d'étonnement. C'était une maison, faite toute en pierre, et elle paraissait aussi belle que le reste de l'île. Il s'accorda un peu de fierté à sa réaction. Son avis lui était essentiel, même s'il faisait mine du contraire. Elle ne pouvait y croire... que Végéta trouve cet endroit féerique, construise cette habitation...et qu'il l'y emmène, elle ! quel miracle !

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et elle sourit.

-Je crois que j'en reste sans voix, dit elle en passant les doigts sur les étagères.

-Le jour où tu resteras sans voix sera un bonheur pour ton peuple.

-Oh ! quel méchant !

Elle fit mine de le taper et il l'attira vers lui pour un baiser sans fin, puis il lui souffla qu'il allait chasser. Elle trouva cette idée bizarre , mais bon, c'était Végéta !

Pendant sa chasse, il se demanda encore s'il aurait le courage de le faire. Même son père n'en avait pas eu. Mais et si elle refusait ? tant pis, il faudrait s'en accommoder, essaya t'il de s'en persuader.

Bulma nagea jusqu'au soir, et, épuisée, elle s'étendit sur la berge, nue, pour pouvoir profiter du reste de soleil. Elle y resta encore une bonne demie heure et replongea. En revenant, la tête à l'envers, une ombre la recouvrit et elle aperçut végéta, descendant dans l'eau pour se nettoyer un peu de sa chasse. Il ôta ses gants, ses bottes et son dessus de combat pour les frotter et elle en profita pour dériver d'un air innocent vers lui.

Elle s'accorda un point lorsque les yeux du guerrier passèrent sur son corps. Quelque soit la qualité physique qui l'ait convaincu à rester avec elle 8 ans auparavant, elle la possédait toujours. Il regarda, leva les mains, parut réfléchir et sortit de l'eau récupérer son gibier.

Elle poussa un soupir exagéré et sortit à son tour, s'écorchant presque avec la serviette. Végéta s'était toujours montré très amoureux après une bataille ou une chasse victorieuse et cette fois il avait eu les deux.

Mais c'était bien un saiyen de préférer la nourriture au sexe ! pensa t'elle en rentrant dans le logement qu'il leur avait fait entièrement de ses mains. Elle s'installa sur le lit et le regarda cuire sa viande méthodiquement. Quand il arriva à un résultat selon lui satisfaisant (la viande dégoulinait de sang, mais il était si impatient..), il prit une part et s'approcha d'elle avec. Elle poussa sa main d'un air de dégoût.

-Oh ! mange un peu plus loin, s'il te plaît, ça va couler partout !

Sans se démonter, il avança encore la main et elle rencontra son regard ardent qui la brûlait presque, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde qu'il lui offrait. Elle se résigna et un mordit un bout qu'elle mâchouilla pendant qu'il coupait une part pour lui et l'engloutissait. Puis, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Il paraissait chercher ses mots(Végéta, chercher ses mots ?) et elle décida de lui donner une chance de s'expliquer.

-Tu peux me dire à quoi ça rime, tout ça ?

-Eh bien... Je suppose que tu as toujours pensé que les saiyens étaient des êtres cruels. C'est pas totalement faux, mais nous avons quand même des règles et des liens à établir avant notre mort. Le premier, c'est celui de la puissance avec l'adversaire. Le deuxième, c'est celui de l'amitié et de la confiance. Ironie, car j'ai passé tout ça avec goku et Trunks.

Trunks ? il devait parler du grand, se dit elle.

-Le mignon jeune homme ?

-Il n'était pas aussi mignon que tu crois, répondit il en se remémorant le coup de pied qu'il lui avait envoyé. Bref, voilà.

-Tu as dit qu'il y en avait trois, continua t'elle, tout à coup nerveuse.

-Oui, il ya aussi celui avec la compagne. Pas le fait d'avoir des enfants et de vivre ensemble, bien davantage...

Il la fixait avec une intensité insupportable.

- C'est ce que je t'ai offert.

-Et c'est ce que j'ai accepté, termina t'elle, tremblante d'émotions mal contenues.

Il effleura sa main et elle crut lire dans ses pensées. Elle la retira. Il était entrain de piétiner le code d'honneur qu'ils avaient en quelque sorte établi et elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Néanmoins, la curiosité naturelle l'emporta : elle prit celle de son compagnon dans les siennes pour pouvoir enfin savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait. Ses sentiments la transperçaient, elle ne pouvait pas les voir, juste les sentir. La colère, la passion, la joie, peine, la souffrance, la peur, la haine... Elle se voyait au milieu, telle une lumière brillant dans l'obscurité de son esprit. Elle le complétait parfaitement par contraste. Sa phobie était le fait d'être inutile, sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais extériorisé à part avec elle. Il avait besoin d'elle, de tout son cœur. Il l'aimait...

Elle se rendit compte à quel point il tenait à elle et s'offrit en échange de lui.

Sa fierté était presque aussi grande que la sienne, et pourtant elle avait su la rabaisser pour lui prouver son amour et s'occuper de leur fils. Sa phobie à elle était de perdre son indépendance en se mariant ou en s'investissant dans une relation sérieuse. Yamcha lui avait fait trop de mal, mais avec lui, c'était différent. La confiance était mutuelle et elle pouvait être sûre qu'il ne poserait jamais les yeux sur personne d'autre qu'elle, rien qu'au nom de la famille qu'ils formaient, avec Trunks. Elle aussi avait besoin de lui. Jamais elle n'avait caché qu'elle l'aimait à qui que ce soit.

_**La suite bientôt...**_


	4. chapitre 4

_**Disclaimer :** on sait, tout est à AKIRA TORIYAMA (mm pa assé sympa pr nou laissé végéta, celui là)_

Totale DBZ 100 

J'ai relooké la fic pr ke ça donne un peu envie de lire quoi, vu ke jai kune seule fan ke je remercie !

Quand leurs mains se séparèrent, ils étaient en sueur, comme si ils venaient de s'affronter en duel, et tremblaient. Végéta baissa la tête longtemps, puis la releva. Elle le regarda en souriant et saisit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire, c'était tellement plus simple, mon chéri ! souffla t'elle, des larmes perlant aux coins des yeux.

-Bof ! vous les terriens vous rattachez trop aux mots, répondit il en allant se servir une autre portion de viande.

Il revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle lui mettant l'eau à la bouche.( elle avait quand même nagé tout l'après midi et à part la tranche qu'elle avait prise n'avait rien mangé !)Elle lui sauta dessus pour manger sa part et s'aspergea.

-tu as de la sauce partout.

-Oh... fit elle en commençant à s'essuyer la bouche de la main.

-Laisse, je m'en occupe.

Il se pencha vers elle et lécha ses lèvres, effaçant toute trace qu'il put voir, et insinua sa langue dans cette délicieuse bouche charnue qui lui répondit aussitôt. Bulma s'écarta peu après, rouge comme une collégienne. C'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait comme si il la goûtait, en explorant les recoins de sa bouche.

-Il ya encore une chose à faire avant que le rituel soit terminé. Tu veux qu'on en finisse maintenant ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Il la prit dans ses bras et recommença à l'embrasser.

-Et au fait, Bulma... fit il un peu plus tard, quand elle était sur le point de s'endormir, lovée contre lui.

-Hummm ?

-Demain, tu chasseras toi même ton dîner.

-Oh, végéta !

Le matin, il se réveilla comme d'habitude vers 6 heures et regarda près de lui cette créature qui l'avait ensorcelé plus qu'il ne le voulait. Il se sentait vraiment en paix avec lui même, mais se demandait comment allait être la vie avec elle, maintenant qu'il lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments et ses pires craintes. S'établirait il une relation banale ? ou l'extrémité inverse ?

''Bof, je le saurai bien d'ici tout à l'heure'' pensa t'il en essayant de se lever, ce qui eut pour résultat immédiat de la réveiller à son tour. Elle agita sa chevelure et se redressa, le regardant de ses yeux bouffis de fatigue, mais pleins d'étincelles pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle fit ses mouvements d'étirement et marcha un peu dehors, prenant de l'air frais, puis rentra se brosser les dents avant de se faire un petit déjeuner. Pendant ce temps, pas un regard à son compagnon, pas un mot. Mais maintenant, les mots ne suffisaient plus, ils pouvaient se comprendre sans parler. Elle s'assit devant lui pour déguster ses œufs au bacon et se passa la langue sur les lèvres quand elle but son verre de jus de fruits.

-Oh... je crois que je m'en suis mis partout, va falloir que je nettoie ça...

elle se baissa, dévoilant une vue arrière imprenable, de là où était végéta.

Elle le provoquait.

-Je sors.

Il se leva et fit le geste pour sortir. Le signal était donné pour la dispute matinale, où qu'ils soient. Elle le retint en se mettant devant lui.

-Tu refuses de me dire au revoir ?

-C'est stupide, ce jeu, j'ai pas envie d'y participer.

-Ah bon ? t'as pas trouvé ça bête, hier nuit, hein ?

-ça n'a rien à voir du tout. Je sors, laisse moi passer. Ne m'obliges pas à user de ma force, Bulma.

-J'attends que ça, moi !

-Te rends tu compte qu'on se dispute pour un rien ? je ne t'ai pas amenée ici pour ça. On est censés faire une trêve, non ?

-Je ne crois pas. Ce n'était pas au programme. Pas plus que le fait de m'emmener ici, je te signale ! tu commence à me pomper sérieusement. Je fais tout pour te mettre de bonne humeur et toi tu te barres en disant que c'est stupide ! d'ailleurs, tout ce que je fais est bête, pour toi ! J'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'est absolument rien passé pour toi, hier ! tu joues avec mon cœur, et ce depuis 8 ans ?

-Arrête, tu sais très bien que je t'... oh, et puis ? je fais ce qui me plaît !

il avait failli le dire !

-Mais tu es énormément égoïste ! tu ne penses qu'à toi, qu'à ton intérêt ! jamais tu ne cherches à faire plaisir aux autres, ne serait ce qu'à ton fils !

-Je suis comme ça, tu me prends ou tu me laisses tranquille. Tu es libre, mais plus moi. Je suis lié à toi pour la vie.

-Eh bien, je te laisse réfléchir aux vies que tu fous en l'air pour la tienne et je m'en vais.

Elle lui lança son verre au visage et partit avec son sac, l'air le plus digne possible. Elle surveilla la reconstruction et dès que ce fut terminé se réinstalla le plus vite possible, remettant tout à sa place initiale et invitant goten pour rester avec son fils le reste des vacances. Le petit lui demanda un jour, alors qu'elle cuisinait :

-Maman, où est papa ?

-Ton père réfléchit à l'existence, mon chou.

-Quand est ce qu'il revient ?

-Je ne sais pas, chéri. Tu n'as qu'à aller le lui demander, je crois que tu peux localiser sa force, non ?

-Oui, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est malade.

-Ton père ? malade ?

-Pas exactement, mais plutôt faible psychologiquement, suggéra t'il en croisant les bras, imitant inconsciemment Végéta.

-Mon poussin, tu es aussi intelligent que ta mère ! Vas jouer, je me charge de ramener ton petit papa au lit, si il a une poussée de fièvre. D'accord?

-Oui !

Il repartit jouer avec son ami dans le jardin et Bulma se remémora leur dispute stupide deux mois auparavant.

''Je suppose qu'il a dû se rendre malade de la petite remarque que je lui ai faite sur son attitude,'' se dit elle en retirant son tablier à toute vitesse et en se pressant pour monter dans sa voiture.

Elle le retrouva une centaine de milliers de kilomètres plus tard, dans une de ses propriétés privées, au trois quarts mort de faim et de fatigue, écroulé par terre dans les bois.

-Végéta! s'écria t'elle en l'installant sur le siège arrière. Tu vois que tu es irresponsable en plus d'être égoïste ! tu ne te nourris même pas quand on est pas là pour te voir manger ?

Elle prit son pouls. Relativement normal pour quelqu'un d'humain, mais très faible pour un saiyen. Elle lui fit une perfusion et fit de son mieux pour le remettre en état les jours suivants. Il avait maigri et s'était fortement affaibli, mais en 1 semaine, il pouvait à nouveau s'entraîner sans forcer. Bulma se rendait compte de la dureté de ses propos et se rachetait du mieux possible en stoppant même ses inventions géniales pour rester près de lui les soirs. Une nuit, alors qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir, il l'enlaça et lui parla à l'oreille.

-Je sais que tu ne m'entends pas ; mais ça fait 6 ans que chaque soir je te fais cette demande parce que je ne supporte pas qu'on reste comme ça, avec un gosse, sans se marier. Je t'aime, bulma, et je voudrais t'épouser pour vivre avec toi toute ma vie, mais ça ne dépend que de mon courage, et il se trouve que je n'en ai pas. Je suis un lâche, un traître...

Elle sentit ses larmes couler malgré elle et s'écraser comme des perles sur le torse de Végéta qui se rendit compte enfin qu'elle ne dormait pas plus que lui. Il s'éloigna d'elle et la fixa de ses yeux brûlants.

-Alors...?

-Mais évidemment, nigaud ! t'ai je déjà refusé quelque chose de sensé ?

-Oui, pas mal de fois.

-Euh... c'est vrai, en effet !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait le voir rire, même sourire sans méchanceté et elle en remerciait le très haut.

-à quand le mariage ? demain ? la semaine prochaine ?

-Végéta ! tu es trop pressé, voyons ! on a encore rien dit à personne, pas même à Trunks, ni à mes parents, mais si tu veux, d'ici le mois prochain...

-C'est beaucoup trop loin !

-Il faut que je prépare mon trousseau ! on ne se marie pas deux fois, en principe !

-Bon, je te laisse décider, mais je veux le mariage pour dans 15 jours.

-Je me débrouillerai. Allez, maintenant il faut dormir, enfin, si on y arrive !

Elle se leva le matin sans avoir fermé une fois les yeux de la nuit. Elle était restée dans les bras de son futur mari à réfléchir à tous les détails, la corbeille, la lune de miel...

Pour la première fois il n'eut pas l'occasion de l'embrasser dans son sommeil comme il en avait si souvent l'habitude et cela l'intrigua.

-Je ne la savais pas si matinale !

Il prit sa douche et descendit à la cuisine prendre son ''petit'' déjeuner. Il fut surpris de constater la présence de sa compagne à la cuisine avec son fils entrain de discuter de ses copains.

-Dis maman, est ce que Goten pourra venir dormir vendredi soir ?

-Bien évidemment, mon chou ! tiens, n'oublies pas de faire ton exposé. Ce soir j'ai une petite surprise pour toi.

-Ok ! salut p'pa ! à ce soir, m'man !

-à ce soir, trésor. Bonjour, toi !

-S'lut. T'as quelque chose à bouffer ?

-Oui. Des biscottes, du lait, des croissants, des brioches, du pain... comme tu peux le voir, j'ai pensé à tout.

-Ouais.

En deux minutes chrono il engloutit tout et se leva de table.

-je retourne m'entraîner. A tout à l'heure.

-D'accord.

Elle attendit qu'il sorte pour téléphoner aux autres.

-Krilin ? tu sais quoi ? je me marie !

-Ah bon ? et à qui ? t'as décidé de reprendre Yamcha ?

-N'importe quoi ! j'épouse Végéta, figure toi.

-QUOI ? non, c'est pas vrai ! attends d'apprendre ça Yam ! Bulma épouse Végéta !

Un glapissement retentit de l'autre côté de la ligne et Krilin s'écria que leur ami venait de tomber évanoui et qu'il fallait qu'il la laisse. Elle appela Goku.

-Oh, je savais que t'allais finir par abandonner ton air de petite rebelle un jour ! la taquina t'il en passant le téléphone à sa femme.

-Bulma ? félicitations, très chère ! tu t'es enfin décidée ? tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Oui, volontiers.

-La date ?

-Pas encore décidée, mais dans le mois. Faut juste préparer la cérémonie, le trousseau et le cocktail familial.

-Je m'occupe du cocktail, si tu veux bien.

-Oui, merci beaucoup, t'es un ange !

Elle raccrocha et lava les assiettes, puis se remit au boulot. Elle avait pris du retard sur son prototype de moto-capsule et devait passer le lendemain au bureau.

Pendant l'après midi elle reçut la visite de Gohan qui lui demanda de lui faire un ensemble du vengeur masqué.

-Oh là là !tu es bien comme ton père, toi !incapable de résister au moindre danger ! laisse moi une heure ou deux, je te règle ça.

-Où est Trunks ? j'aurais voulu jouer avec lui pendant ce temps.

-Il est revenu de l'école il y a deux où trois heures et doit être entrain de s'entraîner avec son père.

-Végéta ?

-Oui. Il dit que Trunks a l'âge idéal pour commencer, et que je l'ai même trop dorloté. Ils sont dans la salle de gravité au rez de chaussée.

-J'y vais.

Une heure plus tard, il récupéra son nouvel attirail et partit. Trunks monta prendre son goûter.

-M'man, t'avais quelque chose à me dire, ce matin ?

-non, juste que on a prévu, ton père et moi...

-De vous séparer ?

-Mais non, de nous marier !

-QUOI ?cria t'il en recrachant la moitié de son plat. P'pa est devenu fou ? ou peut être toi ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Déjà que je suis obligé de subir vos crises tous les matins, tous les soirs, j'espérais que vous vous seriez séparés et pas mariés !

_**La suite bientôt...**_


	5. chapitre 5

_**Disclaimer :** on sait, tout est à AKIRA TORIYAMA (mm pa assé sympa pr nou laissé végéta, celui là)_

Totale DBZ 100 

J'ai relooké la fic pr ke ça donne un peu envie de lire quoi, vu ke jai kune seule fan ke je remercie !

-C'est gentil, ça ! tu es bien le fils de ton père, très très railleur ! va donc prendre une douche, tu pues !

-Oh ! bon d'accord ! se résigna t'il en montant les escaliers menant à la douche. Et au fait, Goku vient de nous contacter. Il a décidé de prendre sa journée et de revenir pour le tournoi d'art martiaux combattre enfin papa le mois prochain. Tu peux essayer de l'arrêter, au moins ? depuis ce matin il n'a pas fait de pause.

- je sais. T'en fais pas, je stoppe ça immédiatement.

Elle fit une entrée plutôt fracassante dans la salle de gravité et déclara qu'il était plus que temps de manger quelque chose, ce qui raidit aussitôt Végéta. Il avait très faim.

-Tu ferais mieux de prendre un bain, et pas le moindre ! ensuite, on ira dîner au restaurant avec Trunks.

-tu savais qu'il se transformait en super saiyen ? questionna t'il un peu plus tard, dans la chambre pendant qu'elle se coiffait.

-Depuis qu'il a trois ans à peu près, répondit elle essayant de se retenir les cheveux avec une barrette en diamant. Je croyais que tu le savais.

-Pas du tout ! je viens de l'apprendre à l'instant.

-Maamann ! tu peux venir me chercher une chemise, s'il te plaît ? cria une voix dans l'interphone général.

-Porte un tee shirt et un jean, on va à la pizzeria à côté.

-Est ce que t'as vu ma brosse ?

-Elle doit être dans ma salle de bain, viens la chercher. Sinon, prends celle de ton père.

-ok !

Presque dans la seconde, il se retrouva dans la douche de ses parents et se brossa les cheveux.

-chéri, combien de fois t'ai je dit de ne pas courir dans la maison ? tu risque de casser quelque chose de cher ou de te blesser.

-pardon, je le referai plus, soupira t'il en ressortant. J'ai le droit de prendre mon épée ?

-on va manger, pas cueillir des fleurs, lui lança son père en lui accordant la grâce d'un regard de dédain.

-Végéta, arrête ! lui chuchota t'elle en le tapant du coude. Je te rappelle que c'est un enfant !

-Bon, bon, si tu veux... mais ce sera contre ma volonté, grommela t'il en sortant de la chambre.

Trunks était sur le point de pleurer. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

-Ne pleures pas, mon petit prince. Tu sais, s'il fait ça, c'est parce qu'il t'aime. J'ai subi pire avec lui, mais je sais que jamais il ne supportera qu'on nous fasse du mal.

-Snif !snif ! mais, pourquoi il est pas comme les autres papas ? mes copains, ils font tout avec leur papa !

-C'est comme ça, mon chéri ! tu as un père dur, mais au cœur tendre. Il est si fier que jamais il ne voudra s'abaisser à emmener son fils dans un parc d'attraction, il en oublie que tu as du sang humain et que des sentiments enfantins, par conséquence. Mais si tu as besoin de lui parler, vas y franchement. Il ne t'en voudra jamais pour ça. Ça y est, c'est fini, les pleurs ?

Il bougonna que oui.

-Alors, sois gentil et laisse ton épée ici pour ne pas le vexer.

-D'accord. Merci, je t'aime, maman.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, mon petit prince. Tu pourras y voir Tom et Matt, leurs parents vont manger dans le même restaurant. On y va ?

-On y va !

Il n'y avait maintenant aucune trace de chagrin sur son visage et il gambada joyeusement jusqu'à la voiture de sport. Il ne vit pas son père adossé contre le mur du salon, tant il était excité de voir ses copains.

Quand Bulma passa, elle n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner et devina sa présence.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu as une fois de plus rattrapé mon coup ?

-de quoi tu parles ? je l'ai juste consolé de ce que son soi disant père lui fait ! j'espère que tu as entendu ce qu'on s'est dit et que tu en as retenu une bonne leçon.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais l'emmener au parc avec ces misérables êtres !

-Arrête, merde ! c'est ces misérables êtres qui te préparent à manger, qui soignent ton fils, te permettent d'avoir à boire, une voiture, des plantes, du bonheur ! et je te signale que tu es avec une misérable humaine, alors, du respect ! jamais Goku ne s'est comporté ainsi, méprisant les autres parce qu'ils sont inférieurs ! C'est toi le misérable, ici ! maintenant, l'affaire est close. On va bouffer et se coucher. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça.

Elle monta dans la voiture et démarra.

-Je suppose que ça te répugne de monter dans la voiture d'une humaine ? tu nous rejoindra là bas, dans ce cas !

-Dis m'man, c'est à cause de moi que vous êtes fâchés ? demanda Trunks innocemment.

-Oh non, mon chéri, ne pense pas ça du tout ! il a dit quelque chose qui ne m'a pas plu, c'est tout.

Végéta ne vint pas au dîner et ils durent manger seuls, Trunks allant d'une table à l'autre pour parler à ses amis.

-Il me le payera ! rumina t'elle en posant son chèque sur la table quand elle dut rentrer. Son fils venait juste de lui demander la permission de partir chez Matt et elle n'avait pu refuser.

Dès qu'elle entra dans la maison, elle devina encore qu'il était juste derrière elle, mais ne fit pas plus attention à lui quand elle le vit qu'à une mouche qui se posait par terre. Elle posa son sac sur la table basse du salon rouge et alla au bar se servir un verre de sherrys, signe qu'elle allait péter les plombs. Végéta s'assit dans le premier fauteuil à sa portée et le fit pivoter vers elle. Elle se servit un deuxième, puis un troisième. Il stoppa son geste quand elle porta le sixième à ses lèvres.

-Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir.

-Ne me touche pas, sale singe!

-Bulma ! calme toi, maintenant . Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas venu et tu t'énerves !

-ça fait huit ans que je supporte tes humeurs, tes coups de tête et tes insultes sur moi et mes confrères, mais là, ton orgueil a dépassé les limites du supportable ! va t'en, je ne veux plus te revoir !

Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle prit l'initiative de partir elle et remonta dans sa voiture. Il ne voulut pas l'arrêter, cette fois. Elle assumerait seule les conséquences de ses actes, saoule ou pas.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, mais du moment qu'elle était loin de lui, son cœur battait moins vite, la faisait moins souffrir. Elle se gara sur la bordure de l'autoroute et tapa rageusement les mains sur le volant.

''Quelle imbécile ! j'aurais dû l'écouter, au lieu de me barrer comme ça !de toutes façons, je n'ai jamais été douée pour réfléchir dans ces cas là,'' songea t'elle. Bon, j'y retourne.

Elle était restée à peu près sobre parce qu'avec le temps, elle tenait jusqu'à 11 verres de sherry avant de craquer pour de bon. Elle fit demi tour et roula lentement, se rangeant du côté gauche pour laisser les gens pressés passer. A un moment, des jeunes punks se garèrent devant elle, lui barrant le passage. Elle klaxonna, puis descendit.

-eh ! ça va pas, non ? laisser moi passer tout de suite !

-tiens tiens ! les mecs, c'est pas la célèbre Bulma Brief ? plutôt joli minois, pour une nana de presque 35 ans !dit le chef en la saisissant et en tournant son visage dans la lumière.

-Ouais, on dirait qu'elle en a 10 de moins ! chuchota un autre membre du groupe.

-On pourrait se la faire, non ?

-Oh, non ! lâchez moi !

-Il faudra que tu m'implores, pétasse ! dit il d'un air supérieur. Elle ne le supporta pas. Ses yeux étincelèrent de colère et elle envoya un coup bien senti dans les bijoux de famille de celui qui la tenait. Il en hurla de douleur et la gifla en retour.

-Frappez la, les mecs ! jusqu'à ce qu'elle crève ! hurla t'il, fou de rage.

-Faudra apprendre le respect, lui cracha t'elle en plein visage. Je ne suis pas une pétasse.

-Tuez la ! qu'elle se taise !

Ils se mirent à la frapper de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de tomber à genoux.

-T'es du genre coriace, hein ? pas de pitié, les gars. Laissez moi finir, les poussa t'il en soulevant une chaîne lourde et en l'abattant sur elle.

Végéta sentit le Ki de sa compagne augmenter d'un coup, puis s'abaisser subitement. Inquiet, il s'envola rapidement et se posa sur un rocher au dessus de la scène.

Elle vit toute sa vie défiler d'un seul coup et ferma les yeux.

''Mon petit Trunks me manquera beaucoup, mes amis aussi. Oh, végéta... je suis désolée...''

Pourtant, au bout de dix secondes, elle ne sentit rien venir. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle vit les cadavres des punks étendus, puis un corps qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien qui la protégeait. Le coup partit et frappa végéta au visage. Il ne cilla pas, bien qu'un filet de sang se mette à couler et lui dit juste avant de le tuer :

-tu ne pourras jamais te payer une telle traînée.

Elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans son lit, végéta couché dans sa position habituelle, les deux bras derrière la tête à côté d'elle, le visage toujours en sang. Elle essaya de bouger et y arriva avec énormément de peine. Sans même lui parler, il lui tendit un haricot magique qu'elle mangea. Ses blessures et ecchymoses disparurent sur le champ.

-Pardonne moi, lui chuchota t'elle en l'enlaçant. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais hier nuit. On s'est disputés comme des imbéciles et voilà ce que ça a apporté. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-C'est bien normal. Tu es la mère de mon fils, et en plus je n'aurais plus eu personne pour m'enquiquiner.

-Oh, petit voyou ! attends, ne bouges pas...

Elle lécha l'entaille que la chaîne lui avait faite, puis l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime, mon chéri, malgré tout ce que tu dis.

-Je disais pas ça pour te blesser.

-Sache que même partant d'une bonne intention, on peut être blessant. Ça dépend de la personne à qui tu parles. Repose toi, moi je pète la forme et je vais avancer mon travail de 2 ou 3 jours.

Il s'entraîna plus qu'il ne le put jusqu'au jour du tournoi. Ils avaient reporté leur mariage à bien plus tard, ce qui avait un peu vexé Bulma, mais elle avait accepté à condition qu'il lui offre une bague de fiançailles, ce qu'il avait fait, quoique trouvant cela parfaitement ridicule.

Trunks s'était pressé de rejoindre les autres dès leur arrivée, laissant ses amoureux de parents tous seuls un instant.

-Je te souhaite de bien t'amuser, mais ne tue personne, d'accord ?

-Ouais, ok.

-Surtout pas Yamcha ! je te connais, tu vas pas l'épargner si tu tombes sur lui.

-Ok, d'accord. J'peux y aller ?

-Bonne chance.

Elle lui donna un baiser d'encouragement et partit s'asseoir pour pouvoir regarder les matchs.

_**La suite bientôt...**_


	6. chapitre 6

_**Disclaimer :** on sait, tout est à AKIRA TORIYAMA (mm pa assé sympa pr nou laissé végéta, celui là)_

Totale DBZ 100 

J'ai relooké la fic pr ke ça donne un peu envie de lire quoi, vu ke jai kune seule fan ke je remercie !

Parlons un peu de Gohan... il avait entraîné Videl et Goten pour le tournoi et visiblement elle commençait à s'attacher à lui, même si elle le trouvait un peu bizarre. Quand elle monta à son tour sur le ring, elle sentit le mauvais ki de son adversaire entourer le terrain. Elle se battit du mieux qu'elle put, mais il gagnait, prenait le dessus. Jamais elle n'abandonnerait ! jamais !

Malgré son bras cassé et les protestations de son ami, elle resta encore quelques secondes avant qu'il ne l'éjecte du tatami sous les ordres de son compagnon.

Gohan était dans tous ses états. Il la récupéra et lui donna un haricot magique avant de monter sur le tatami à son tour pour se battre contre Kibito, lequel le provoqua et fit monter sa puissance, ce qui eut pour résultat de se faire attaquer par Spopovitch et son compagnon.

En quelques minutes, ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Gohan ayant retrouvé ses esprits, il suivit Kibito et Shin, et fut suivi par Videl, Krilin, Goku , petit cœur et végéta. Ce qui élimina 8participants sur 12 !

Les petits n'avaient pas suivi le mouvement parce qu'ils étaient en plein plan d'action pour participer à la finale.

Videl volait lentement et retardait beaucoup Sangohan. Elle s'arrêta et lui sourit.

-Je sais que je suis lente, j'en suis désolée. Je voudrais quand même savoir une chose : c'est toi qui a tué Cell, n'est ce pas ?

-Euh...oui... c'est ça...

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'en doutais déjà depuis longtemps.

-Mais ton père est quand même très fort, pour un humain !

-Bof... j'en doute ! je te laisse y aller. Sauve encore la terre pour moi !

il sourit à son tour et augmenta la vitesse.

''Reste en vie, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de sortir avec toi quand tu reviendras !'' pensa t'elle en se retournant . Trunks et goten arrivèrent à ce moment précis et elle leur expliqua ce qui se passait . en un clin d'œil, ils disparurent aussi.

C'est pas la peine de vous expliquer la complexité de l'affaire avant que babidi ne possède Végéta.

Il se laissa faire et sa puissance augmenta radicalement, écrasant les autres. Babidi les transféra dans le stade.

-Carot, je te conseille vivement d'accepter de te battre contre moi.

-Allez bon ! ça suffit, végéta ! des vies sont en danger et toi...

-JE M'EN FICHE DES VIES EN DANGER !!! tu m'énerves ! à cause de toi, j'ai perdu mon animosité, mon agressivité. Sous ton influence, j'ai eu une famille ! il ya des jours où j'appréciais de vivre avec Bulma, j'ai même commencé à être heureux !.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça normal, d'être heureux ?

-NON !!!! mais puisque tu insistes...

Une boule de feu fut projetée contre les gradins et au moins 200 personnes périrent.

Bulma était choquée.

-Végéta ! mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? tu es fou !

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme qu'elle connaissait, sauf... sauf le fond de son regard. Il n'était pas entièrement possédé, elle en était sûre. Ce regard... il lui faisait signe de s'en aller. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait... Yamcha l'attrapa et s'envola pour éviter de se faire tuer par les gens qui s'enfuyaient.

-Non, pas toi !

elle s'évanouit. Elle était entre les mains de yamcha, il n'aimait pas trop ça, mais elle n'avait rien, il pouvait continuer son bluff.

-Alors, carot ? questionna t'il en tournant de nouveau la tête vers lui.

-c'est d'accord.

-Si vous voulez vous battre, il faudra me passer dessus ! s'interposa kaïoshin.

Goku n'hésita pas à lever une boule de feu sur lui et il dût s'écarter.

Dans l'avion, Bulma était dans tous ses états.

-Pourquoi ? pourquoi a t'il fait ça ?

-écoute, te fais pas de mauvais sang. On pourra ressusciter ses victimes avec les boules de cristal, la consola Yamcha.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! il n'avait plus le même regard. Il y avait le mal, comme autrefois, dit tortue géniale.

Le combat faisait maintenant rage. Sangoku essaya de le raisonner sans succès.

-Je me suis laissé posséder par ce nain pour échapper à tout sentiment humain. Tu n'arriveras à rien.

-Surtout pour augmenter ta force ! je ne suis vraiment pas fier de toi. Toi si orgueilleux tu te laisses faire rien que pour me combattre !

-Tais toi ! tu ne sais pas quelle frustration je pouvais ressentir en entendant les autres te louer ! sangoku par ci, goku par là... jamais moi ! tu m'exaspères !

Ils se battirent jusqu'à épuisement et il l'attaqua par surprise pour l'évanouir.

-Je vais régler ce problème tout seul.

Lorsqu'il commença à se battre contre boo et qu'il perdit l'avantage, se faisant ainsi blesser sous les yeux de son fils, celui se précipita l'aider, jetant boo contre un rocher.

-Papa, ça va ?

Végéta était étonné. Si son fils qu'il savait caché depuis un certain temps avait eu cette réaction, c'est qu'il comptait pour lui ! il se releva le plus fièrement possible et lui ordonna de s'éloigner avec Goten.

-Vous vous feriez tuer pour rien, leur dit il.

-Mais... on est les champions juniors du monde ! à trois, on le battra facilement ! riposta t'il naïvement en regardant son père d'un air convaincu.

-Tu sais... je ne t'ai jamais serré dans mes bras, mon fils. Viens là.

Il s'accroupit, l'enlaça gentiment et il sentit ce parfum de fraises qu'il avait si souvent critiqué. C'était le parfum de sa mère.

-Arrête, papa, je suis gêné ! souffla t'il pour ne pas que goten l'entende.

-Prends soin de ta mère, petit.

-Quoi ?

Il lui donna un coup qui l'évanouit, fit pareil avec Goten et les confia à petit cœur pour les ramener au palais du très haut.

-Adieu, carot, trunks, Bulma...je t'aime.

Il se fit exploser avec boo et la planète entière frémit de ce choc, y compris l'avion personnel de la caps corps.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, songea Bulma. Végéta ? seigneur, faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé...

Elle pressa yamcha pour arriver chez le très haut et attendit des nouvelles avec impatience. Goku vint à son tour avec petit cœur et les enfants.

-Ils vont bien ? mais où sont donc Gohan et végéta ? demanda t'elle en s'avançant vers lui, les yeux déjà pleins de larmes.

-Vaut mieux vous dire la vérité : Trunks et goten n'ont qu'un petit choc, mais gohan et végéta sont morts. Désolé.

-Végéta est ...non, non ! ce n'est pas vrai ! NON !!!!!

Elle faillit s'évanouir et courut aux toilettes vomir. Yamcha la suivit pour la consoler.

-Ma puce, calme toi, je t'en prie ! il sera toujours là !

-Mais non, c'est pas pour ça que je pleure, idiot ! je connais végéta, il peut se passer de moi, mais pas sa fille !

-Mais... il n'a pas de fille ! tu veux dire... tu es enceinte, Bulma ?

-Oui, de 2 mois et demi.

-oh mon dieu ! quel drame ! viens là, ma chérie. ça y est ; là, là.

-Mais comment vais je faire ? je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, c'est impossible ! et mes enfants grandiront sans leur père ? non !

-Eh bien, ils auront des amis sur qui compter, et je suis là, moi !

Elle s'écarta et le fixa.

-Chacha, c'est fini depuis plus de 8 ans et tu remets ça ?

-Je remettrai ça autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu me reviennes.

-Tu ne piges rien, ou quoi ? j'aime végéta depuis le jour où je l'ai vu et ça ne risque pas de s'arrêter de si tôt.

-Quand je t'entends dire ça, ça me déchire le cœur. Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer, et je me demande si toi tu m'aimais, pour m'avoir laissé pour des broutilles.

-Si tu avais fait plus attention à moi, tu aurais vu que l'amour était fini bien avant qu'il n'arrive, que je ne ressentais plus rien, à part de l'amitié tout à fait platonique. Ce n'est pas lui qui a provoqué la fin de notre histoire, mais notre séparation complète. Je n'arrivais pas à te quitter, et il a crevé l'abcès qui gonflait depuis 10 ans. Rassure toi, je t'ai aimé de tout mon cœur, mais ces choses là ne sont pas faites pour durer, surtout quand on est adolescente.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait autant souffrir.

-Moi de ne pas t'avoir fait comprendre cela plutôt. Ça a créé tellement de problèmes !

Il l'aida à sortir des toilettes et à s'allonger sur un lit du temple pour prendre du repos.

Au paradis, le guerrier avait suivi cette conversation avec intérêt et en éprouvait une vague inquiétude mêlée d'un sentiment d'amour profond pour cette humaine.

_**La suite bientôt...**_


	7. chapitre 7

_**Disclaimer :** on sait, tout est à AKIRA TORIYAMA (mm pa assé sympa pr nou laissé végéta, celui là)_

Totale DBZ 100 

J'ai relooké la fic pr ke ça donne un peu envie de lire quoi, vu ke jai kune seule fan ke je remercie !

Bien après la mort de boo, quand tous furent ressuscités, bulma demanda à Shenron (en privé bien sûr !) si il en avait fait autant pour son bébé.

-Oui, bien évidemment ! ne me prends pas pour n'importe qui ! je suis Shenron.

Plus tard...

-Mon petit trunks ! tu vas bien ? cria t'elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Son fils se serra contre elle en pleurant.

-Maaman ! si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

-à moi aussi, mon ange. Tu viens, on rentre. Tu viens, végéta ?

-Ouais ouais, j'arrive !

Une fois à la capsule, Bulma se mit en devoir de fabriquer une centaine de robots pour nettoyer la maison qui avait pris un coup de vieux. En 2 heures, ce fut terminé et la caps brillait comme un sou neuf.

En sueur, Bulma continua à les programmer jusqu'au soir pour effectuer tout le travail manuel de la maison : ménage, vaisselle, nettoyage...

A 19h, Trunks lui demanda si il avait le droit d'aller chez goten. Ils s'étaient vus cet après midi et voulaient aller pique niquer avec d'autres amis et leurs parents.

-Ok, chéri. Quand est ce que tu reviens ?

-Aujourd'hui on est jeudi... Dans 10 jours, ça va ?

-Parfaitement. Fais donc tes affaires et vas y, mais pas avant de m'avoir fait une bise !

-oui, maman.

Il monta en courant dans sa chambre et sa mère le suivit du regard.

-Ne cours pas ! je te l'ai déjà dit des milliards de fois !

-Oui, m'man ! répondit il en freinant.

''Ah ! qu'est ce qu'il a grandi ! il a beaucoup plus de liberté que moi à son âge... peut être que je le gâte trop !'' pensa t'elle en refermant la porte du labo et en s'asseyant sans regarder où.

-A quoi tu penses ? l'interrompit une voix rauque, la faisant sursauter.

-Ma parole, on peut dire que tu as le don de me faire peur, mon chou ! se retourna t'elle pour le voir. Tu sais que j'aime pas beaucoup ça.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

-Pas particulièrement... ah, si ! Trunks est allé passer dix jours chez goten et par conséquent... on est tous seuls !

-C'est pas fameux de passer dix jours seul avec toi ! se moqua t'il en ouvrant la porte.

-Et...je suis enceinte.

-QUOI ?

il était arrivé à la fin de sa conversation avec yamcha et n'avait pas entendu ça !

-C'est une fille.

-Une fille ? Et ça fait combien de mois ?

-Presque trois.

Ça commençait à l'intéresser ! il s'adossa à la porte refermée.

-Comment va t'on l'appeler ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réfléchi, avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Je te propose de ne pas l'appeler par un stupide prénom.

-Tout à coup, je pense à Bra, dit elle en se caressant le ventre.

-Comme ta mère ? j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas aussi bavarde qu'elle !

Pendant toute sa grossesse, elle resta à la maison se reposer et faire des longues balades. Bra naquit exactement le même jour que son père et montra une force incroyable, pour un bébé, chose que son frère n'avait pas faite. C'était la première fois qu'un saiyen avait une fille avec une humaine, et il était très probable qu'elle resterait normale, bien qu'avec la force d'une saïyenne. Bulma regarda ce bout de chou qui suçait maintenant son pouce, collée contre elle et sourit, les yeux fatigués, mais le cœur débordant de tendresse. Elle ne pouvait partager cette tendresse qu'avec une seule personne.

-Mon mari, où est il ?

-Dans la salle d'attente, une infirmière est allée le chercher.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le nouveau père qui entra de sa démarche nonchalante.

-t'en as mis, du temps, à la sortir !

elle ne tenait plus compte de ce qu'il disait. Le temps l'avait adouci, et on pouvait même voir les bribes d'un sourire qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher.

-Elle est magnifique, n'est ce pas ?

-Elle ressemble à sa mère.

Pan, la fille de gohan et Videl, naquit le jour suivant.

Les deux mères se rencontraient souvent, faisant causette ensemble. Pan se montra très intéressée par les arts martiaux, contrairement à Bra, qui elle préférait regarder, assise sur les genoux de son père. A 5 ans, Pan s'inscrivit au championnat et fit un bon score pour une fillette. Lorsque Sangoku partit avec Oob, on les disqualifia et le tournoi continua. Végéta déclara forfait contre son fils sans vouloir se battre.

-je me battrai contre toi. Patience.

La finale opposa les deux meilleurs amis et ce fut Trunks le vainqueur. Son ami ne soignait pas sa technique, puisqu'il passait son temps à courir les filles.

L'année des 7 ans de Bra et Pan, Végéta décida de partir pour un moment. Il savait que ça allait vraiment mettre Bulma dans tous ses états, et que bra n'allait pas arrêter de pleurnicher, mais il devait faire le point sur tout. Il entra dans son labo et la chercha du regard, puis la trouva allongée sous un modèle de voiture qu'elle perfectionnait. Elle sortit sa tête de son fouillis pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

-je pars, annonça t'il.

-Ah ? d'habitude tu ne me dis rien, ça ne va pas ?

-Pour dix jours.

-Quoi ? aïe !

elle venait de se cogner la tête avec son tournevis en se levant.

-Pour aussi longtemps ? mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai besoin de faire le point.

-Ah... je vois...il va falloir que je répare la navette spatiale pour ne plus te voir pendant deux semaines !

-n'exagère pas, j'ai dit 10 jours.

-ça revient au même ! tu sais bien qu'on ne s'est jamais séparés plus de 2 jours !

-Normal, t'aurais fait une crise de nerfs, sans moi.

-n'importe quoi ! c'est toi qui es revenu au bout des deux jours, pas moi !

Elle essaya de sourire, mais il fondit et elle éclata en larmes. Végéta la serra contre lui tendrement et l'embrassa.

-Promets moi que tu reviendras, s'il te plaît ! hoqueta t'elle.

-mais bien sûr, grande nigaude ! à quoi pensais tu ?

-je dois t'avouer, au début j'ai pensé à une autre.

-tu as parfois des idées stupides, femme !

elle frissonna en sentant son corps chaud contre le sien. D'habitude, elle aimait le contact de leurs peaux à travers leurs vêtements, mais là, c'était étrange... elle avait cette impression tenace...

Il partit le soir même pour une destination inconnue.

Bulma avait un pressentiment. Mauvais, très mauvais. Pendant dix jours, elle ne dormit presque pas, préparant le pique nique avec Chichi pour les anniversaires. Trunks avait fait un saut du futur pour savoir comment ils allaient et il décida de rester pour la fête.

12 jours plus tard, pas de signe de vie de Végéta. Ils firent le pique nique sans lui, et s'amusèrent bien.

-allons, si je comprends bien, dit Krilin, le seul pas casé ici c'est Yamcha !

-Oh, c'est bon ! de toutes façons, c'est de la faute de Goku !

-Comment ça ? j'ai rien à voir avec tes histoires de cœur !

-Si t'avais pas épargné Végéta, j'aurai peut être été marié et père de 2 enfants !

-Oh, Yamcha ! s'indigna Bulma, si végéta était là, il te tuerait !

-C'est bien pour ça que je le dis maintenant !

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux qui s'arrêta dès qu'ils entendirent un grand bruit de cassé. Au fond, bulma crut voir la navette et Goku alla vérifier.

Végéta hurla son nom, en colère.

-CAROT !!!!!!!!! viens te battre, espèce de lâche ! assassin !

-Quoi ? qu'est ce que tu as, mon ami ? viens donc manger avec nous, on verra ça plus tard.

-Tu n'es pas mon ami, je n'en ai jamais eu !

Petit cœur avait senti que quelque chose clochait. La dernière fois que végéta avait appelé goku de la sorte, c'était quand il était possédé. Il fit signe à gohan de s'approcher et lui souffla à l'oreille son plan. Celui acquiesça et alla mettre les jeunes à l'abri.

-Je crois qu'il y aura du tumulte, chérie, murmura t'il à Videl.

-Sois prudent, je t'en prie.

Il prévint les garçons de se transformer, on ne savait jamais, avec Végéta. Sa rancune n'était peut être pas encore oubliée.

-Mais n'importe quoi ! tu sais bien que il n'y a que tes amis là bas ! dit il en lui indiquant l'arbre sous lequel la nappe était installée.

-Ah bon ?

Il sourit et lança une boule de feu de leur côté qui explosa tout ce qui pouvait se trouver là.

Bulma n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Ils ne vont tout de même pas se battre ?

-Je crains bien que si, bulma.

-mais, gohan, vous devez empêcher ça !

-C'est inutile. Il faut qu'on en finisse.

Ils se mirent à se battre avec acharnement pendant 5 minutes, chacun donnant ce qu'il avait dans le ventre, puis, bulma, en ayant marre, se leva et courut se placer entre les deux combattants au moment ou goku tentait d'arrêter une boule qui aurait fait péter la planète par sa nouvelle technique. Trunks avait essayé de la retenir, mais elle s'était échappée de son emprise. Il s'assit en marmonnant des jurons peu polis quand petit cœur lui dit :

-Laisse, elle est la seule à pouvoir le raisonner, et on pourra la ressusciter au cas où. Vaut mieux ne pas rater une chance.

Elle regarda celui qu'elle aimait tant, le visage en larmes.

-Végéta, qu'est ce que tu fais ? comment as tu pu faire ça ? tu sais bien que nous t'aimons tous !

-Personne ne m'a jamais aimé. Qui es tu pour oser défier ma puissance ?

il ne se souvenait pas de ce visage aux traits si doux, pourtant il aurait juré avoir déjà senti ce parfum fruité quelque part.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? et de nos enfants ? et de nos amis ? yamcha, que tu détestes tant parce qu'il m'a fait souffrir ? Krilin, que tu traites de chauve, ta fille Bra ? je t'en supplie, fais un effort ! je t'aime, tu ne peux pas tout gâcher comme ça !

un déclic se fit dans son esprit et il se rappela cette femme, son visage et ses larmes dont il était si souvent la cause...

l'inconvénient de la technique de Goku était qu'il était obligé de renvoyer la boule, une fois l'énergie nécessaire retirée.

-Eh, poussez vous, je vais lâcher !

elle sauta dans ses bras et s'accrocha à son épaule.

-Je t'aime tellement....

-Bulma... Pardon, chuchota t'il à son oreille avant de se retourner pour recevoir la boule que Goku lui renvoya.

Il tomba, et ils l'emmenèrent vite à l'hôpital où il fut placé en cas d'extrême urgence.

_**La suite bientôt...**_


	8. chapitre 8

_**Disclaimer :** on sait, tout est à AKIRA TORIYAMA (mm pa assé sympa pr nou laissé végéta, celui là)_

Totale DBZ 100 

J'ai relooké la fic pr ke ça donne un peu envie de lire quoi, vu ke jai kune seule fan ke je remercie !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il se retrouva dans une salle blanche. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. La chambre avait une fenêtre, et il pouvait voir ses amis et sa famille à l'extérieur. Sa fille voulut entrer mais trunks l'arrêta en lui disant que son père n'avait peut être pas retrouvé la mémoire. Le geste de son fils lui fit encore plus mal que tous les coups qu'il avait reçus jusque là. Bulma le regardait et réfléchissait. Tout à coup, elle remarqua qu'il la fixait. En colère, elle cria.

-Comment osez vous le laisser dans cet état ?

Dendé lui donna un haricot et elle entra dans la salle sans attendre l'avis de ses amis. Elle s'assit et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il la retira, tourna la tête et elle sourit, puis baissa les stores pour ne plus que les autres les voient. Elle reprit sa main, et cette fois il ne la retira pas.

-Je te reconnais bien là.

-Tu m'as fait confiance, tu es entrée sans penser que je serais peut être encore possédé et que j'aurais pu te tuer... tu aurais dû faire comme Trunks, lui n'a pas hésité à me traiter de fou !

-Mais non ! comment peux tu penser ça une seconde ? il a pensé que je devais être la première à venir te voir, rien de plus ! s'il a dit ça à Bra, tu dois reconnaître qu'il a pas tort !

-c'est vrai.

-Et tu as prononcé mon nom avant l'accident. tu ne l'aurais jamais dit si tu ne te souvenais pas de moi.

-Comment pouvais je oublier tes massages ?

Goku n'était venu qu'une dizaine de fois, pour noël et pour les anniversaires réunis. Les enfants avaient sacrément grandi. Bra et pan venaient d'avoir 19 ans, Trunks 27, goten 26 et Marron, la fille de Krilin, 22. Mignonne, elle en faisait déjà craquer plus d'un dans la ville quand elle allait chez les Végéta. Un jour, la dg de la médicinal corps vint rendre visite à Bulma.

-Bulma ! dit son amie, tes enfants sont magnifiques ! quelles adorables anges ! laquelle est ta fille ?

-Bra. Les autres sont les filles d'amis très chers. Marron, fille de Krilin , et Pan, petite fille des deux derniers champions du monde.

-Dis moi, c'est ton fils aîné qui a été sacré champion, pendant 7 ans de suite, non ? je pourrais le voir ?

-Je ne sais pas s'il est là. Ma puce, tu peux voir si ton frère est là ?

-Il est sorti avec Goten, comme d'habitude. Maman, est ce qu'on peut aller au centre commercial ? j'ai presque plus de chaussures !

-Mais tu y es allée hier avec ton père !

-Allez... s'te plaît !

-Bon... ok, mais ne rentrez pas trop tard. La carte de crédit est sur la table de chevet.

Son amie regarda surprise les filles sortir de la pièce.

-Bulma, tu n'as pas peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose ?

-Absolument pas ! elles ne craignent même pas les balles. Dès qu'elles auront un problème, leurs papas se chargeront de les aider.

-Bon, je te laisse te reposer. Bye !

-Tu reviendras dîner un de ces jours ?

-Pas de problèmes, appelle moi pour me dire quand.

Le téléphone sonna dès le retour des filles et Bra décrocha de sa chambre où elle essayait ses nouvelles robes.

-Allô ? Trunks, c'est toi ? oui, ça va. Tu veux que je te passe m'man ? attends je vois si elle est là. Non, elle vient juste de monter dans sa chambre. Oui, je suis avec Pan et Marron. Mais bien sûr que tout va bien ! non, je ne me suis pas faite embêter par des garçons. Mais non ! oh là ! qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer , frérot ? je ne sors pas ce soir ! quoi ? ok, je lui dirai, mais elle sera pas contente ! Bye !

-Qui c'était ? cria une voix de l'autre chambre.

-Mon frère ! il a dit de vous souhaiter une bonne nuit ! au fait, viens voir cette robe, marron, elle doit être à toi. Elle me serre au niveau de la poitrine !

-Regarde si elle est signée Chintz. Sinon, ça doit être celle de pan.

-Mais non ! je ne porte pas de robe, ne sois pas ridicule ! s'écria la concernée d'une autre chambre.

-Bon, elle doit être à moi, alors, se résigna t'elle en en essayant une nuisette en soie.

Le téléphone sonna une deuxième fois. Pan prit la communication.

-Allô ?

-Bonsoir, pourrais je parler à Bra ?

-Bien sûr, ne quittez pas. eh, la petite végie, c'est pour toi !

-Je prends ! Allô ?

-Comme ça tu t'appelles aussi Végie? je ne savais pas.

-Ah ! Richie ! pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure ?

-J'avais envie d'entendre ta magnifique voix.

-Oh... c'est gentil. Ne quittes pas, une minute.

Elle isola la ligne et dit aux filles de prendre leurs téléphones pour écouter.

-Oui, donc tu disais...

-Que je te trouves magnifique, splendide.

-Vraiment ? tu me flattes, je te jures !

-On se connaît depuis la sixième, on est bons amis, alors je voudrais savoir si on pouvait sortir ensemble.

-Je sais vraiment pas quoi te répondre, tu sais... tu pourrais patienter un peu ? on prépare le deug, là, et je ne voudrais pas me distraire en sortant avec quelqu'un.

-Et pour le bal de fin d'année ? tu ne voudrais pas être ma cavalière ? je sais que je ne dois pas être le premier à te le demander, mais qui ne risque rien n'a rien !

-Richie... rappelle moi demain, d'accord ? je te donnerai ma réponse.

-Bien. Bonne nuit, ma belle.

-Bonne nuit.

Dès qu'il raccrocha, elles se mirent à sauter partout en hurlant.

-Oh my God ! j'hallucine! Il me trouve belle !

-En plus il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui !

-c'est génial !

Le téléphone sonna encore et encore et tous les appels étaient pour Bra jusqu'à 4h du matin, heure à laquelle elle décida de débrancher le téléphone. Elle se réveilla à 13h et fit sa toilette, puis descendit rapidement prendre son petit déjeuner.

-Coucou, maman ! salua t'elle en entrant dans la salle à manger. Bonjour, père.

Il avait l'air en colère, sa mère un peu moins.

-Bra, depuis ce matin on ne fait que recevoir des coups de fil de tes copains et autres. Ton père en a plus que marre, et moi aussi. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de t'acheter un portable pour avoir la paix. Au fait, j'ai une liste de messages pour toi : Damien t'aime, marc aussi, jean Paul demande à sortir avec toi, Richie a rappelé à ta demande... je continues ?

-Mère ! je peux lire toute seule, je suis assez grande, se vexa t'elle en lui arrachant la liste des mains.

-Tu n'as que 19 ans ! regarde ce que tu fais ! des copains, des amours !

-Et alors ? 19 ans on est pas assez grands pour se débrouiller tous seuls ? je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça ! d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas moi qui appelle ! Pan et marron ,elles font tout ce qui leur plaît ! moi je suis obligée de faire ce qui vous plaît ! j'en ai marre ! je me casse d'ici, merde !

Elle partit en chaussant ses lunettes de soleil, en larmes. Elle prit sa moto et roula longtemps, jusque chez goku, plus loin encore. Elle s'arrêta dans une clairière et tomba par terre en pleurant.

Bulma fut tentée de la rattraper pour la consoler de ces paroles qu'elle jugeait trop dures, mais son mari la retint par la main.

-Pour une fois que tu dis aux enfants ce que tu penses profondément, laisse la méditer dessus au lieu de chercher à la consoler à tout prix. Ça ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à la gâter un peu plus.

-Tu as raison. Je retourne travailler.

-Je vais la chercher.

-Bonjour !

-Ah ! Pan ! Marron! Bra est... sortie. Elle reviendra ce soir. Vous pouvez aller chez tortue géniale, elle vous y rejoindra.

Elle pleurait à ne plus s'en arrêter, à se blesser. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle pleurait.

Elle ne remarqua pas une ombre au dessus d'elle et lorsqu'il parla, elle reconnut sa voix.

-Bra ? que fais tu là ? tu pleures ? mais pourquoi ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Go...goten...je...suis désolée. Je me suis arrêtée parce que j'étais fatiguée, et...bon, j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je veux pas te déranger, je pars tout de suite.

Elle sécha ses larmes et se leva avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait devant lui.

-Mais non, tu ne me déranges pas du tout ! viens , ma piaule est à côté.

Il l'aida à marcher et la fit entrer dans sa maison, que sa mère avait fait construire dans le même secteur qu'eux pour ne pas diviser la famille.

Il y avait un fouillis total, plein de poussière et d'assiettes sales, du linge empilé partout.

-Désolé, on peut pas dire que c'est du 5 étoiles, mais c'est mieux que dehors, sous la pluie et le vent !

-Merci.

Elle s'assit sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva et ils parlèrent longtemps de tout et de rien, goten guidant la conversation vers ce qu'elle avait eu. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle s'était disputée avec Bulma à cause de ses relations.

-ça ne m'étonnes pas d'elle. Elle veut te protéger, tu comprends, pas gâcher ta vie et t'empêcher d'avoir des amis !

-c'est pourtant ce qu'elle fait !

-Sans le savoir. Tu ne cherches pas à savoir si elle sait que ça te pose problème quand elle te dit ou te fait certaines choses. C'est à toi de lui expliquer que tu n'es plus une enfant, pas en criant, parce que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle est et restera ta mère.

-ça m'énerve, moi !

-Je vois...alors il n'y a qu'une solution : et si tu te mettais aux arts martiaux ?

-Tu rêves ? je fais assez de fitness et tout ça, j'ai aucune envie de devenir musclée et de rester vieille fille !

Goten éclata de rire en voyant sa mine déconfite et pleine de colère.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pour te défouler simplement ! et je te rassure, tu ne risque pas de devenir vieille fille, car tu es très belle, comme ta mère. Tu sais quoi ? je vais te dire un secret qu'il ne faudra dire à personne : j'étais amoureux de ta mère quand j'étais môme.

-Ah oui ? raconte !

-J'adorais aller chez vous rien que pour dîner à côté d'elle, dormir sur ses genoux, jouer avec elle et rester près d'elle, respirer son parfum de fraise. C'est pour ça que ton père ne pouvait pas me sentir, même en photo, mais il ne le montrait jamais en public. Depuis que j'ai connu d'autres filles, il m'a gentiment laissé tranquille, mais pas une seule fois j'ai cessé d'aimer Bulma, même si c'est d'une manière différente des autres que je l'aime. Ce n'est ni comme ma mère, ni comme Trunks, ni comme une amie, ni comme un amour passionné... c'est...

-Inexplicable.

-C'est ça. J'adorais regarder ses yeux, si bleus...

Maintenant, il ne souriait plus, ne parlait même plus pour la consoler, juste pour se libérer.

-Dis moi ce que tu ressentais, goten.

-Ce que je ressentais ? de l'envie, de l'amour, de la tristesse...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ton père l'a prise avant moi !

-tu étais loin d'être né quand il l'a prise, voyons !

''Et ses yeux si bleus... je les retrouve là, devant moi !'' pensa t'il en la regardant.

Il sentit qu'il allait défaillir, l'embrasser malgré lui. Il avait toujours rêvé de ça. Embrasser bulma...

Mais ce n'était pas bulma, mais sa fille de 7 ans sa cadette ! il reprit ses esprits.

-Tu permets que je t'aide à faire le ménage ? demanda t'elle en se levant.

-Si tu veux bien.

-alors pousse toi, je vais aller très vite.

Il se mit dans un coin de la maison et en une demie heure, elle resplendissait, pas la moindre trace parterre, sur les murs ou les vitres. Une heure plus tard, elle finissait de faire la lessive et l'accrochait à la corde que venait d'installer Goten quand son père atterrit devant elle.

-Papa ?!

-Où t'étais ? je t'ai cherchée une heure !

-J'étais ici, entrain de faire le ménage et la lessive.

-Pour qui ?

-Un ami.

-Eh ! salut, Végéta !

Il se retourna. Goten ? ce sale mioche coureur de jupons, la honte des saiyens ?

-Allez, on s'en va, grommela t'il en s'envolant.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant. Demain, si tu veux bien.

-Je paries que tu dormiras à l'improviste chez Pan, imposa t'il plus qu'il n'insinua.

-Mais oui, papa, mais oui !

-Ta mère m'a dit de te donner ça. Elle était sûre que tu refuserais de rentrer.

Il lui lança deux capsules et repartit.

-Ben dis donc, on peut dire qu'il m'ignore royalement !

-Mon pauvre ! soupira t'elle en lui tendant les capsules.

-Tiens moi ça et attends deux secondes que je finisse de sécher tes habits pour déballer mes valises.

-Comment tu sais qu'elle t'a donné ça ?

-C'est pas la première fois que je pars comme ça chez Pan. Elle commence à avoir l'habitude de mes coups de blues.

-Ah ! d'accord. Vous êtes une famille très étrange...

elle accrocha le dernier vêtement et se retourna.

-Donne les moi.

Il exécuta sa demande et elle entra dans sa maison , puis déballa ses affaires qu'elle rangea tout simplement dans son placard à lui dans lequel elle avait fait de la place.

-pourquoi tu fais ça ? tu sais que ton père t'a ordonné de dormir chez gohan !

-Mon père ne m'ordonne jamais rien. Juste qu'il ne te fait absolument pas confiance, je ne sais pas pourquoi et je compte bien le savoir.

''Qu'est ce qu'elle est perspicace ! '' pensa t'il, surpris.

-Alors... tu restes chez moi ?

-Ouais, pour le reste des vacances. Juste 1 mois. Après, je partirai.

-Je suis d'accord, mais j'ai un grand service à te demander en échange.

-Lequel ?

-Pourrais tu faire la cuisine pour moi ? je la fais très mal, en plus je ne prends pas soin de mes affaires.

-Aucun problème ! ça m'occupera, et je te dois bien ça ! qu'est ce que tu veux manger, ce soir ?

-Euh... fais ce que tu veux, du moment que c'est comestible.

-Il n'y a rien dans le frigo ! s'exclama t'elle en l'ouvrant. Faut faire des courses !

-tu veux qu'on y aille ? il est à peine 16h 30.

-ok !

Ils revinrent vers 18h, portant des lourds paquets qu'elle rangea. Ils mangèrent une soupe aux légumes et un gratin dauphinois au dîner et un gâteau au chocolat au dessert. Plus tard, Bra fit la vaisselle, nettoya la table et ferma les portes avant d'aller se coucher. Elle s'aperçut que goten restait dormir dans le salon et s'y opposa.

-C'est moi qui m'incruste et c'est toi qui est dans le canapé ? ça se fait pas ! viens donc avec moi !

-bra, voyons ! on ne peut pas dormir ensemble, c'est inadmissible pour des gens de notre âge !

-C'est ce que les gens disent, mais je m'en fiche complètement ! si tu refuses, je dormirai dans le canapé avec toi.

Il réfléchit un bref instant et se vit entrain d'épouser bra, enceinte de lui et Végéta comme beau père. Si avec ça il ne se retenait pas !

-Bon, d'accord, mais c'est juste pour ce soir ! demain, je m'achète un lit.

-Si tu veux.

Il se coucha d'un côté du lit et elle de l'autre, mais cette position ne dura pas longtemps. Elle se cala carrément dans ses bras et ronronna de satisfaction.

-Qu'est ce qu'on est bien !

-Dis donc, tu n'essayerais pas de faire quelque chose, toi ? tu imagines ce que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu te faire ?

-Toi, tu es différent, tu ne me fera jamais de mal, souffla t'elle en fermant les yeux. Parce que je t'aime.

-TU QUOI ???????

Mais déjà, elle s'était endormie, le laissant atterré de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_**La suite bientôt...**_


	9. chapitre 9

_**Disclaimer :** on sait, tout est à AKIRA TORIYAMA (mm pa assé sympa pr nou laissé végéta, celui là)_

Totale DBZ 100 

J'ai relooké la fic pr ke ça donne un peu envie de lire quoi, vu ke jai kune seule fan ke je remercie !

Un mois plus tard...

Le matin, en se réveillant, elle s'étira et vit que la place à côté d'elle était occupée par goten entrain de dormir comme un bébé. Qu'il était mignon ! Elle fit le ménage, le petit déjeuner et se mettait à préparer le déjeuner quand on sonna. Elle courut ouvrir et se retrouva en face d'une belle blonde, grande, fine, aux yeux verts qui demanda à voir son ami.

-Je suis désolée, il dort toujours. Vous voulez entrer, boire quelque chose en l'attendant ? ou laisser un message ?

-je l'attendrai volontiers en buvant de l'eau, merci.

-C'est...

-Shannon. Il sait qui je suis pour lui.

Elle entra et remarqua tout de suite l'ordre et la propreté qui régnaient dans la maison. Il n'avait pas chômé, pour trouver une perle pareille ! très belle, en plus, naturelle et grande, féminine...

-Dites, lui demanda t'elle pendant qu'elle lui servait un verre, n'avez vous jamais pensé à être mannequin ?

-Non, je ne pense pas arriver à la cheville de ces beautés, et puis, ma mère n'apprécierait pas que je me trémousse à moitié nue en public !

''modeste, en plus'' !

-Et quelle âge avez vous ?

-19 ans et demi.

-Et vous vous nommez...

-Bra Végéta. Mais pourquoi vous me demandez tout ça ?

-Rien, rien !

-Bon, je vais réveiller ce bon à rien et je vous l'amène.

Elle retourna à la cuisine tourner sa sauce et alla chercher goten, emberlificoté dans les draps.

-Goten, debout ! il est 10h et tu as un bon petit déjeuner qui t'attend !

-Au mot ''déjeuner'', il se leva d'un coup et déchira le drap.

-OH ! t'es impossible à tenir ! encore du raccommodage et des achats ! tu commences à me gonfler, ok ? va donc te brosser et il ya une Shannon qui voudrait te voir.

-Shannon ? oh, non ! chuchota t'il. Je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service urgent.

-Non, pas le coup de la nouvelle petite amie ! tu me l'as déjà fait il y a deux ans et ça m'a valu un mois de renvoi de l'école parce que j'ai fini par m'énerver quand elle a commencé à me pomper sérieusement.

-Encore une fois, s'il te plaît !

-Bon, mais ce sera la dernière !

-Merci ! je t'adore !

Elle sortit de la douche et lui dit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Quand il sortit, Shannon avança vers lui et l'embrassa sauvagement, défaisant du même coup son chignon. Ses cheveux se déployèrent comme une cascade d'or. Bra était dans tous ses états. En plus il ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter, cet imbécile ! Elle franchit la distance qui les séparait d'eux en un éclair et poussa la fille dans le canapé.

-Je t'interdis d'embrasser mon mec, pauvre blondasse ! alors là, goten, tu vas morpher ! comme ça, j'accueille une femme qui viens te voir, je lui sert à boire, et elle fait comme si je n'existais pas. Soit. Elle m'exprime très clairement son antipathie. Soit. Mais qu'elle t'embrasse et que toi tu me prouves que c'est moi l'intruse, ça je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

Son discours était à moitié feint seulement. elle se sentait comme jamais auparavant, comme dans un état second. La fille se recoiffa et sortit de la maison en faisant un clin d'œil à goten qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir Bra, sa louche à la main. Elle lança un ''au revoir mon chou'' plutôt pathétique et se tira en vitesse dans sa voiture.

Dès qu'elle fut loin, il la lâcha.

-Tu devrais être actrice, je te jure ! s'exclama t'il en la faisant pivoter vers lui. J'y ai vraiment cru, en plus ! oh... mais qu'est ce que tu as ?

Elle essuya furtivement les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues rosies par la honte de s'être emportée de la sorte et fit le geste pour retourner à la cuisine sans répondre. Il la retint et la força à tourner la tête vers lui.

-Dis moi ce que tu as, Bra... s'il te plaît.

-Ce que j'ai ? je ne sais pas moi même. Mais j'ai eu une horrible envie de la tuer quand elle a posé sa bouche sur la tienne et cette envie n'a cessé d'augmenter au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai.

-tu ne rigolais pas quand tu disais ça ?

-.... À moitié.

-Viens par ici.

Elle s'assit sur un pouf tout juste acquis et il s'assit en face d'elle.

-Le soir de ton arrivée, te souviens tu qu'on a dormi ensemble ?

-Comme tous les soirs. Je vois pas ou tu veux en venir.

-Mais ce soir là, tu m'as dit que tu me faisais confiance parce que tu m'aimais. Tu t'en souviens ?

-Non. Ça doit être parce que je le dis tout le temps à papa quand il vient me dire bonne nuit.

-Et ce qui vient de se passer, tu l'explique comment ?

-je ne sais pas...

-dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Tu étais jalouse, voilà tout !

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

-si, ça l'est !

-pas du tout !

-Si ! admets le, ça te fera le plus grand bien.

-tu crois ?

-absolument !

-Dans ce cas, je te laisse et je rentre à la corporation. Merci pour ce séjour chez toi, goten. J'ai bien joué les petites ménagères, mais je sens que la vrai bra recommence à prendre le dessus.

Elle rangea toutes ses affaires et rentra chez elle l'heure suivante.

-Bonjour, m'man ! cria t'elle du bas des escaliers.

Bulma courut et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

-Oh, chérie ! tu m'as manquée ! je suis désolée de t'avoir énervée de la sorte, mais tout ça me fait si peur, ses garçons avec leurs airs énamourés qui pourraient te tromper...

-Maman ? écoute, ce n'est pas grave, je te jure. Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Sûre ?

-Oui. Certaine. Dis, faut qu'on parle. Tu viens, on va dans ta chambre !

Une fois enfermées, bra lui demanda de lui raconter sa rencontre avec son père.

-c'est... compliqué, je dois dire. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je le haïssais et j'avais peur de lui parce qu'il avait tué yamcha. Mais quand nous nous sommes débarrassés de freezer, un ennemi très important, je l'ai invité à venir sur terre dans cette maison sur un coup de tête qui me coûta ma séparation avec yamcha. Je sortais avec lui depuis mes 16 ans, j'en avais 26 et il passait sa vie à me tromper et à me mentir. Disons qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec ton père et qu'il n'a pas apprécié.

-Quoi ? je suis assez grande pour savoir !

-Je sais, chérie, mais ces choses là ne se disent pas, même à sa fille. Donc, comme yamcha me trompait, j'en avais marre, je me suis mise à le tromper avec végéta, qui lui s'en fichait totalement puisque pour lui c'était plus que terminé et j'étais libre, ce qui n'était pas faux. Il s'en est aperçu et de colère a failli me frapper, mais ton père était là et l'en a empêché, puis l'a jeté dehors. On a vécu depuis ce temps ensemble, avec quelques remous parfois très graves.

-Raconte !

-Par exemple, le soir où je lui ai dit qu'il allait être papa, il a failli avoir une crise et m'a accusée d'avoir certainement couché avec mon ex – yamcha—pour lui attribuer la grossesse. J'étais plus qu'en colère, j'étais anéantie par ce qu'il venait de dire. Qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance à ce point là m'enrageait, je me sentais capable de tuer quelqu'un. J'ai fait une fugue de trois jours, pendant lesquels j'ai dormi à la belle étoile. Le soir où je me décidais enfin à rentrer, ayant suffisamment fait la tête et certaine qu'il ne serait même pas venu me chercher, je me suis faite agresser par un gangster qui me tira dessus deux ou trois fois, mais je ne sentis absolument rien : un bouclier me protégeait à cause du bébé que je portais et bloquait toutes les balles. Il s'enfuit en hurlant que j'étais un fantôme et j'en pouffe encore de rire de la tête qu'il faisait. Je compris que c'était parce que je portais le prince des saiyens que rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Je suis donc rentrée à la capsule et j'ai passé 2 mois sans lui adresser la moindre parole, malgré le fait qu'on dormait dans le même lit. À un moment, il a même quitté le lit commun pour éviter toute discussion avec moi. Je continuais à grossir et à prendre du ventre et j'allais à l'hôpital faire une échographie tous les mois. Le docteur me dit qu'il se développait trop vite par rapport à la normale et qu'il naîtrait sûrement avant le terme. Il suçait déjà son pouce dans le ventre ! Je l'aimais vraiment, ce bébé, et j 'étais certaine qu'il était celui de végéta à 100.

-il a fini par l'accepter ?

-Oui, et j'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Par jalousie ! il ne pouvait pas me partager avec un enfant, c'était inégal, puisque le bébé ferait partie de mes occupations principales. Je lui ai fait comprendre que certes le bébé passerait d'abord, mais qu'il ferait aussi partie que lui de mes occupations premières.

Il est venu à mon accouchement et m'a prouvé qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit cette nuit là, mais sans s'excuser, tu le connais !

-Une autre histoire, S'te plaît, m'man !

-Bon... un soir, ton frère devait avoir 8 ans, on s'est disputés sur la valeur qu'il accordait aux humains, je suis allée manger avec trunks et il n'est pas venu. Au lieu d'écouter ses excuses, je me suis encore barrée et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis faite frapper par des punks qui ont failli me buter parce que j'avais envoyé un coup de pied sensas dans les bijoux de famille de leur chef quand il m'avait traitée de pute. Ton père était là, à me défendre contre eux. Il l'ont même blessé au visage.

Puis, il y a eu cette bataille contre île de garde qui a détruit la maison. Tapion a offert cette épée à ton frère pour le remercier de son aide et plus tard, on devait reconstruire la ville. Sans me demander, ton père a envoyé trunks chez goten et m'amenée sur une île déserte ou il m'a tranquillement demandée en mariage, en quelque sorte. J'ai dit oui, mais on ne s'est mariés que bien plus tard, quand j'étais enceinte de toi , après boo ! il t' adorée dès le ventre, tu a toujours été sa préférée. Toi par contre, tu n'as pas bénéficié du bouclier anti choc et un jour, on a été cambriolés par de drôles de bandits qui ont essayé de me tuer. J'aurais juré qu'ils étaient super guerriers, mais d'un niveau nettement inférieur à celui de végéta. Ils savaient néanmoins tirer des boules de feu mortelles, ce qu'ils n'ont pas hésité à faire sur moi. Végéta s'est interposé et l'a reçue en plein ventre, mais il les a terrassés en deux minutes. Ils avaient l'âge de trunks, des cheveux roux et ressemblaient à goku comme ses fils. Ils se sont enfuis en disant : ''elle n'a plus que peu de temps à vivre, de toutes façons. Tu sais qu'elle ne doit pas survivre. Elie reviendra, dans 20 ans, et nous serons avec elle''. Je ne savais pas si ils parlaient de toi ou de moi, mais nous le saurons bientôt.

-J'aurai 20 ans dans 6 mois.

-exact. ton père n'a rien voulu me dire à ce propos, mais son affection pour moi en a pris un sacré coup ! il s'est carrément mis à me chouchouter, à m'aduler, presque ! je n'en croyais plus mes yeux. Le soir, il dormait la tête sur mon ventre, pour t'entendre bouger et me faisait des tonnes de petits bisous sur le ventre, le cou, partout où il savait que j'étais particulièrement sensible. À ta naissance, pour la première fois de sa vie il a souri franchement aux gens autour de lui. Il était comblé, père de deux adorables enfants et mari adoré par sa femme. Il t'a toujours gâtée, délaissant parfois trunks, mais heureusement, il sait que je suis là pour lui !

-Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça, maman. Je t'aime, tu sais.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, ma puce. Vas donc dîner et sors t'amuser un peu.

-non, j'en ai pas trop envie, ce soir. Tu savais que je dormais chez goten ?

-évidemment ! tu n'es pas passée une fois chez gohan ! j'appelais tous les jours !

-Et... il s'est passé quelque chose.

-Quoi ? chérie, dis moi.

-On a discuté le jour où on s'est disputées, et j'ai dormi dans ses bras. Il ne s'est rien passé, car tous les soirs de suite pendant le mois j'ai dormi avec lui comme avec Trunks ! mais là n'est pas le problème. J'ai l'impression de m'être trop attachée à lui et un jour qu'une de ses ex a fait irruption dans la piaule et l'a embrassé, je l'ai balancée sur le canapé, de peu si je n'allais pas la frapper !

-c'est simple : tu es jalouse ! pas forcément d'amour, tu es possessive, et ça c'est naturel chez toi ! même bébé, tu ne voulais pas que je prenne un autre enfant ou que je joue avec d'autres bébés. Ça ne dépend que de toi. Réfléchis, ne te lance pas dans une relation comme ça avec n'importe qui, surtout pas goten. Tu sais que ton père ne le porte pas dans son cœur. Au fait, où est donc passé trunks ?

-il a décidé de passer des vacances à la plage avec une de ses copines, Leaticia, je crois. Il m'a dit de t'embrasser bien fort et de donner un coup de poing à papa de sa part.

-je lui ferai part du message. Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Videl, elle doit s'inquiéter pour toi.

-ok !

Elle fonça les voir et passa quelques heures en leur compagnie pour discuter, puis rentra dormir un peu.

_**La suite bientôt...**_


	10. chapitre 10

_**Disclaimer :** on sait, tout est à AKIRA TORIYAMA (mm pa assé sympa pr nou laissé végéta, celui là)_

Totale DBZ 100 

J'ai relooké la fic pr ke ça donne un peu envie de lire quoi, vu ke jai kune seule fan ke je remercie !

Trunks était accroché au téléphone depuis plus d'une heure avec son meilleur ami.

-tu sais, mec, je trouve nos parents bien simples. Ils n'ont jamais cherché plus loin que le bout de leur nez comme femmes à part nos mères.

-Ils ont eu de la chance de tomber sur la perle rare ! moi j'ai trouvé la mienne. Elle s'appelle Leaticia, elle a 25 ans et est interprète internationale.

-Cool, mec ! t'as de la chance. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai un double appel. Bye !

-Ouais, bye !

12 mois plus tard...

Elle regardait Feden dormir, beau comme un dieu grec et se disait qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. C'était juste pour le plaisir qu'elle avait couché avec lui. De cette manière, elle ressemblait à son père, car elle aimait les hommes, au détriment de leurs compagnes. Elle s'adossa au mur de la chambre d'hôtel et alluma une cigarette en passant les doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de son amant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle sortait de la chambre, laissant un mot sur son oreiller qui disait qu'entre eux c'était terminé.

Le soir même, elle se retrouva en boîte seule, Pan ayant refusé de l'accompagner parce que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle dansait tranquillement avec un mec craquant quand une fille l'interpella.

-Bra ?

-Oui, c'est moi !

-Espèce de garce !

elle la gifla et bra tomba sous le choc. C'était la fiancée de Feden qui venait certainement se venger. Elle la piétina et partit fièrement.

Bra ne comprit pas ce qui passait, mais elle fut soulevée de terre et amenée sur un fauteuil par des bras masculins. Quand elle réouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra un visage qu'elle connaissait plus que bien.

-Goten ? articula t'elle en se redressant. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-c'est à moi de te poser la question ! maintenant tu te fais tabasser sans réagir ?

-Laisse tomber... une conne sans importance. Je peux avoir 1 verre de sherry ?

Elle but les verres les uns après les autres et parut complètement saoule. Une copine de goten fit son apparition.

-Dis donc, gros mufle ! tu m'as plantée !

-Oh ! Ida ! je suis désolé ! voilà... la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami, Trunks !

-C'est pas vrai ! t'es qui, toi ? protesta t'elle en lorgnant la nouvelle venue. Je suis pas seulement, la sœur de son meilleur ami, je suis aussi sa petite amie, alors du vent, blondasse !

-Tu peux le garder, de toutes façons ! et puis moi c'est pas Ida, c'est Frida, connard !

-Bra ! qu'est ce que tu racontes ? t'es folle ? je viens de rater un des plus beaux coups de ma vie ! viens, je te ramène !

il la posa sur son épaule et l'emmena dans un apart de la capitale qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-On est où, là ? je croyais que tu devais me ramener à la caps !

-ton père allait nous tuer tous les deux. On est chez ton frère et moi.

-Trunks... quel cachottier ! lui et ses nuits aux bureau... je connais son secret maintenant.

Il l'emmena dans la chambre et la coucha dans le lit deux places. Elle ferma les yeux et se tint la tête.

-Oh... ma tête... j'ai mal.

-Dors, demain je te raccompagnerai. Bonne nuit.

Il se pencha et lui fit une bise sur le front, comme à une petite sœur, mais il comprit trop tard que Bra n'était plus une enfant. Pourtant, il continua. Cette envie devenait irrépressible, décidément. Elle le tira sur elle et gémit faiblement. Il leva la tête.

-Bra... tu es saoule ! je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Arrête ! combien faut il de litres de boissons pour rendre un saiyen fin saoul ? ça t'a pas gêné de m'embrasser, alors, continue !

goten s'était réveillé en se disant qu'il venait de faire une connerie irréparable, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait. Cette fille savait sacrément faire l'amour, malgré son jeune âge ! là, malgré le fait que ce soit la petite sœur de trunks, il n'avait éprouvé aucune gêne à la retrouver lovée contre lui ce matin.

Trunks, lui, s'était assez rapproché de Pan à cause de leur aventure dans l'espace, mais plus comme une amie qu'autre chose, et celle ci ne s'intéressait pas aux mecs comme lui. Son type, c'était plutôt des intellos ou des rabats joies sans le moindre muscle. Pourtant, elle était d'une beauté rare, et elle n'avait pas de complexes inutiles. Elle gagnait de l'argent en posant pour des magazines et en travaillant chez hercule, son grand père pour avoir son gagne pain en attendant d'être indépendante. Elle adorait Bra, c'était sa meilleure amie, mais en ce moment elle ne la comprenait plus. Elles venaient toutes les deux de fêter leurs 20 ans, et son amie passait d'un copain à un autre sans le moindre état d'âme. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer pourquoi et comment elle avait commencé à se comporter ainsi dès l'âge de 15 ans. Le pire, c'est que ça lui plaisait ! elle paraissait se venger de quelque chose qui lui était arrivé.

Ce matin, c'était son anniversaire, et elle comptait bien s'expliquer avec tout le monde. À commencer par Bra !

Elle composa le numéro de son portable.

Son téléphone sonna et elle se réveilla en sursaut. Goten lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

-ton portable sonne, bra !

-Ouais, je sais ! murmura t'elle en le prenant. Allô ?

-Bra ? c'est Pan.

-Pan, chérie ! ça fait des siècles !

-7 mois, exactement. Je te dérange ?

-Pas du tout ! tu sais que tu ne me déranges jamais.

-je voudrais te parler. Tu es à la capsule ?

-Non, chez un copain, puisque hier j'ai fêté mes 20 ans, alors...

-inutile de me le dire. On se donne rendez vous ?

-Euh... au café ''au bon paris'', au centre, à 11h, ça te va ?

-Ok, mais je te préviens, il ne te reste qu'une heure pour te préparer. Et pas de retard. Faut qu'on parle très sérieusement. Bye.

-à tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha et se leva à toute vitesse pour prendre une douche. ¾ d'heure plus tard, elle posa une dernière touche de fond de teint sur son visage et porta ses sandales qu'elle avait soigneusement tassées avec ses habits de ville dans son sac à main. Elle rangea ses fringues de sorties à la place et laissa son amant en lui disant qu'elle reviendrait les prendre.

-Bra, jure moi que tu savais ce que tu faisais hier nuit.

-Parfaitement ! goten, je t'en prie, rassures ton embryon de sens moral ! je sais très bien comment j'ai fait l'amour avec toi.

Elle l'embrassa et descendit rapidement les escaliers qui menaient au centre. Pan était déjà là, 10 minutes à l'avance.

-Qu'est ce que t'as embelli, ma poule !

-normal, quand on est obligée d'être fine et de surveiller sa ligne pour prendre des poses ridicules sur les couvertures de mode! assieds toi donc et parlons.

-Au fait, joyeux anniversaire !

-Toi aussi.

-Merci. De quoi veux tu qu'on parle ?

-Tu sais, aujourd'hui on a toutes les deux 20ans, et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait habiter ensemble en payant chacune notre part du loyer. J'ai trouvé un apart, deux chambres, salon, cuisine et tout le tralala. Seulement, que chacune pose ses conditions. Moi, je ne peux pas vivre avec quelqu'un de débauché qui collectionne les petits amis et amants.

-Moi, je ne supporte pas qu'on fouine dans ma vie privée. Chacune ses problèmes, ma chère, et si tu ne peux pas les respecter, ce n'est pas la peine.

-Je veux bien, mais on est censée être des amies, et les amies ne se cachent rien !

-Tu as raison, certes, mais ils y a des choses qui ne se disent pas, même à sa meilleure amie.

-Tu acceptes de vivre avec moi, malgré mes défauts ?

-oui, sans problème, mais je te dois naturellement certaines explications. Pas ici. Viens.

Elle l'emmena dans l'appart de Trunks où elle l'installa dans le salon.

-Tu sais, je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-C'est moi qui te poserai les questions. Que s'est il passé pour que tu deviennes à moitié nympho ?

-Bien... pour fêter mes 15 ans, maman m'avait donné la perm de minuit. Je suis allée avec Marron chez un de ses copains qui nous a fait une surprise ! il s'offrait en cadeau d'annif pour moi. On est allés dans la chambre le plus naturellement du monde et il m'a appris à maîtriser l'art de donner et de prendre du plaisir. Seulement, à cet âge là, on espère que l'homme à qui on s'est offerte vous aimera, mais ce fut une horrible déception pour moi de savoir que c'était pas un simple ami de Marron, mais son petit ami. Je ne lui ai peut être pas montré, mais mon envie de vengeance sur les autres hommes n'a fait qu'augmenter depuis. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi, aujourd'hui ?

-Parce que... Pan, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois fâchée, mais ça ne sert à rien de te cacher notre relation : je t'aime énormément, et je ne veux pas te faire de peine, mais... j'ai couché hier avec goten.

-QUOI ? je rêve ! tu viens de me dire que tu a couché avec mon oncle, là ?

-Je suis désolée... mais je viens de me rendre compte que je l'aimais et que je tenais énormément à lui.

-j'en suis ravie pour vous, beaucoup de bonheur ! mais es tu sûre que c'est réciproque ?

-non, et ça a peu d'importance. L'aimer me suffit amplement. Rien que de me réveiller dans ses bras me gonfle de bonheur, contrairement aux autres mecs.

-tu es sérieuse ?

-oui. Tu veux le voir ? eh! Goten ! il ya Pan qui voudrait te voir, viens donc.

Il cria un ''je suis mort de fatigue !'' peu convaincant et elle le tira du lit moins de trente secondes plus tard avec une proposition alléchante pour la nuit suivante.

-sur une chaise, qu'est ce que t'en dis ? murmura t'elle au creux de son oreille.

-Ma foi, tu voudrais juste que je fasse ça en échange ?

-exactement !

-Tu y vas fort, petite vicieuse ! dit il en enfilant son pantalon.

Il la suivit dans le salon et salua sa nièce.

-Alors ? tu viens nous rendre visite, comme ça ?

-J'étais là pour parler avec Bra, mais j'ai une petite question pour vous deux : comment pensez vous que les gens vont réagir en entendant ça ?ton père va le tuer, Bra ! ta mère va à tout prix vouloir vous marier, Goten ! et pensez à trunks, un peu. Sa sœur avec son meilleur ami ! il ne pourra plus vous faire confiance comme avant.

-T'inquiète pas, on se fiche de ce que les autres pensent, et ce n'est pas prévu qu'on se marie encore, on se connaît depuis pas assez de temps. Pas vrai, moumour ?

-Ouais. Tu veux un petit déjeuner? Fit il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-il est 12h, mon chou. J'ai déjà mis le plat au four. Va, et prends ton petit dej dehors, en attendant 14 h. on doit parler, Pan et moi.

Dès qu'il descendit, elle continua :

-c'est à mon tour de poser les questions. Tu as déjà couché avec un homme?

-Euh...non ! pourquoi ? répondit elle, rougissante.

-C'est grave ! tu comptes devenir sœur, ou quoi ?

-Non, juste que je suis pas prête à le faire avec n'importe qui.

-Et avec qui tu voudrais le faire ?

-Je ne peux pas, le dire... la honte !

-vas y ! me fais pas languir ! un de tes élèves, ou un binoclard ?

-Arrête ! c'est quelqu'un que tu connais très bien.

-ne t'en fais pas, rien ne peux me choquer, maintenant.

-eh bien, personne en particulier mais un homme particulièrement séduisant à souvent nourri mes rêves les plus fous. C'est ton frère.

-Trunks ? c'est pas pour décevoir tes espoirs, mais il est sacrément occupé avec sa bombasse, Leaticia.

-Je sais, merci.

-et, malgré le fait que se soit mon frère, c'est un pur salaud avec les nanas.

-je le sais aussi. Il y a longtemps que je le connais, et j'ai laissé tomber il y a bien longtemps tout espoir. Je rentre, termina t'elle en se levant et en embrassant sa copine. Réfléchis pour l'appart et dis moi.

-Je t'appelle.

1 heure plus tard, son amant remonta à l'appart, le téléphone à l'oreille.

-ouais, je te rappelle ce soir. Salut ! raccrocha t'il. Ma puce, t'es splendide, ce matin. Tu me fais un câlin ?

-J'ai pas le temps, je dois filer.

-t'es pas sympa ! moi qui me faisait une joie de te presser une dernière fois contre moi !

-Dommage ce sera pour une autre fois.

-Tu reviens, cette nuit ?

-Peut être !

Elle lui appliqua un baiser sur la joue droite et repartit. Une fois chez elle , elle crut voir son frère à la fenêtre. Elle savait pourtant qu'il était encore pour 2 ou 3 jours à la plage ! bizarre. Elle entra et rencontra sa mère dans un couloir.

-coucou, maman !

-Ton père est fou de rage, aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois, dis lui où tu vas. Tu sais que moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Tu es grande et t'as 20 ans. Il y a une surprise pour toi au premier.

Elle monta dans le salon jaune et y trouva son frère.

-Trunks ? c'est toi ma surprise ?

-Ainsi, c'est toi, la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue ?

-Trunks, c'est toi, tu es sûr ? tu te sens bien ? d'habitude tu ne réagis pas comme ça, et je te signale que tu me supportes depuis 20 ans.

-Ah ah ! maman ne t'a rien dit, je parie ! je suis Trunks du futur, pas celui du présent.

-Ah ! voilà ! je me disais aussi que mon frère n'avait pas ce regard ! maman m'a déjà expliqué ta venue une fois, mais je ne pensais pas que t'allais revenir nous voir.

-C'est parce que c'est urgent, je suis venu voir papa.

-tu me diras plus tard ce qui se passe, mais là je dois appeler.

Elle composa le numéro de Pan et lui dit de venir tout de suite.

-c'est la fille de gohan, expliqua t'elle en refermant son portable. On est presque jumelles, on est nées à un jour d'intervalle.

-Je vois, donc vous êtes inséparables.

-T'as tout pigé, frérot ! bon, je crois qu'elle est là. Elle descendit la chercher et elles remontèrent toutes les deux. Le cœur de Pan battait à la chamade. Bra lui avait assuré dans les escaliers qu'elle allait avoir la surprise de sa vie. Quand elle le vit, les cheveux dans le dos, les yeux avec cette lueur étrange, son instinct lui dit que ce n'était pas le Trunks qu'elle connaissait. Même le parfum était différent. Il la regarda et un éclair passa. Elle lui tendit la main et il la prit, puis, il se rendit compte que leurs mains étaient restées plus longtemps que les convenances l'une dans l'autre. Il retira la sienne en souriant légèrement.

_**La suite bientôt...**_


	11. chapitre 11

_**Disclaimer :** on sait, tout est à AKIRA TORIYAMA (mm pa assé sympa pr nou laissé végéta, celui là)_

Totale DBZ 100 

**J'ai relooké la fic pr ke ça donne un peu envie de lire quoi, vu ke jai kune seule fan ke je remercie ! **

–Trunks, je te présente Pan, et vice versa. Je reviens, je vais chercher le jus d'orange dans la cuisine.

Ils se turent quand ils furent seuls et Pan osa enfin rompre le silence.

-Tu...tu nous a sauvés, il ya longtemps. Sans ton aide, on ne serait jamais nés. Merci.

-de rien, c'était naturel.

-tu es très différent de l'autre trunks. Il est moins calme et plus incohérent. En plus, il a une raie à droite.

-Maman a du veiller à ça.

Ils se mirent à causer de tout et de rien et ils étaient si absorbés l'un par l'autre qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que Bra tardait à revenir de la cuisine. Elle resta dîner, puis téléphona à sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle ne comptait pas rentrer, mais dormir chez Bra. Celle ci confirma, puis lui passa Trunks qui la salua, elle et son mari.

Végéta était très étonné de revoir son fils du futur et ne s'en cachait pas, mais remit leur discussion au lendemain pour lui laisser le temps de se reposer. Plus tard, après manger, lorsque les parents furent couchés, ils montèrent tous trois dans le salon discuter.

-Papa a énormément changé, dit il à sa sœur.

-Il a toujours été comme ça avec moi.

-Alors, il a fait de gigantesques progrès, ma parole !

-Excuse moi, je peux t'emprunter Bra un moment ? interrompit Pan en tirant son amie dans un coin de la pièce. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

-Dire quoi ? je m'en fichais, mais il se trouve qu'il est 15 fois plus cool que le vrai Trunks...

-Et très beau ! sa beauté est différente de la sienne... il a un visage mûr, réfléchi et sérieux, alors que celui de ton autre frère est glacial, séducteur.

-Et tu te sens bien avec lui ?

-Oui, très à l'aise. Il sait me faire rire, et je dois t'avouer que personne du sexe opposé n'avait réussi ce coup là. Je l'admire !

-et bien, tu n'auras pas beaucoup de temps !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour lui montrer ton admiration, voyons, mais d'une manière particulière !

-t'es folle ! je ne le ferais qu'avec une personne que j'aime, et pas en passant.

-Donc, il va falloir qu'il te kiffe et que toi tu le kiffe ? bof, laisse tomber, je ne peux pas arranger ce coup là !

ils parlèrent jusqu'à 3 heures du matin et puis se mirent au lit.

Vers 5 heures, Végéta se réveilla, faisant sursauter son épouse qui était entrain de lire.

-Chéri, ça va pas ?

-si, si, très bien. Je fais juste des cauchemars tenaces, ces temps ci.

-Tu veux un somnifère ?

-Non, je vais aller courir un peu, répondit il en se levant.

En allant prendre son petit déjeuner, il remarqua que Trunks était dans la cuisine entrain de griller des œufs.

-ah ! papa ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ? tu devrais dormir, il est tôt !

-j'ai l'habitude.

-Tu veux des œufs ?

-Non, je ne mange pas les matins, parce que je fais du sport et que ta mère n'est jamais debout pour m'en faire.

-Tu ne manges que lorsque c'est elle qui t'en fais ?

-Exact, sinon elle se vexe.

-Elle est debout ?

-Oui, elle lit un de ses plans grotesques sur une moto. Tu voulais me parler, fiston ?

-Oui. Ma mère est malade, et c'est incurable. Elle souhaitait te voir une dernière fois avant de mourir et je suis venu te demander de réaliser son rêve. Elle n'est plus jamais sortie avec personne et je voulais vraiment lui faire plaisir.

-Il faudra que j'en parle à Bulma, si elle est d'accord, je pourrais venir.

-D'accord, j'attendrai jusqu'à demain.

-Bien. Alors, ils viennent, ces œufs ?

-ahhhhhh !!!!! j'ai super bien dormi ! Bra ? Bra, où es tu ? interrogea Pan en cherchant la forme de son amie dans les draps. Personne.

Elle se douchait quand elle entendit la fenêtre s'ouvrir. Elle sortit la tête et vit son amie embrasser Goten avant que celui ci ne reparte. Dès qu'elle referma la fenêtre, Pan lui dit bonjour.

-Oh ! tu...

-J'ai vu, oui ! ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai pas mot à Trunks. Tu t'es bien amusée ?

-Ouais, ça va.

-Je descends déjeuner, tu m'y retrouve ?

-Ok.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et crut avoir une hallucination. trunks était entrain de verser des larmes sur une photo de bulma assez vieille.

-Maman, je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Jamais, tu m'entends ? je t'aime très fort.

Il serra la photo contre son cœur et la rangea. Elle en profita pour entrer.

-Bonjour... tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Tu as besoin de parler ?

-Non, merci... En fait si ! j'en ai marre ! je vis dans un monde de chaos,je n'ai personne d'autre que ma mère, et il faut aussi que je la perde à cause d'un cancer du poumon !

-Je suis désolée, crois moi. Tu veux que je te dise une chose ? moi aussi j'ai perdu quelque chose de très cher, que personne ne pourra remplacer. Ce n'est peut être pas ce toi là, mais Trunks m'a brisé le cœur ! j'étais folle de lui, et il n'a pas eu autre chose à faire que de jouer avec mon cœur et de me jeter comme une vieille chaussette pour cette Leaticia ! je le trouve vraiment dégoûtant.

Elle s'était assise près de lui et il tentait de la consoler, en oubliant même son chagrin.

-Quand je pense que je l'ai fait avec lui... j'ai honte !

-tu sais..., lui dit il tout à coup, lui relevant le menton, je trouve que tu es belle quand tu pleures. Tu ressembles à un cygne. J'ai toujours rêvé d'embrasser un cygne grandeur nature...

-Trunks...

Mais déjà, il avait posé ses lèvres délicates sur les siennes et lui donna un baiser sucré, comme si elle suçait une fraise. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, mais il lui passa la main sur le visage en souriant.

-Mais ce qui te va mieux encore, c'est le sourire.

-Tu es gentil, soupira t'elle.

-Et franc. Tu es belle comme un ange, Pan. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant pour une personne. Je te trouve parfaite, et j'ai le coup de foudre. J'ai envie de t'embrasser sans cesse, te garder dans mes bras...

-Mais tout ça est impossible. Tu vis dans le futur, moi dans le présent et on risque d'inverser la sphère temporelle.

-J'en prends le risque.

-Non, c'est hors de question.

-Alors, profitons de l'instant présent. On fait une balade ?

-D'accord.

Ils partirent et restèrent toute la journée dehors. Pan l'emmena ensuite dîner dans un restaurant romantique et ils rentrèrent vers 23h. Bra était déjà sortie et les parents couchés. Arrivés devant leurs portes, qui étaient l'une en face de l'autre, ils hésitèrent.

-Bon, ben, bonne nuit, finit elle par lâcher en l'enlaçant.

-J'ai passé une excellente journée avec toi, Pan.

-Moi aussi. Quand est ce que tu repars ?

-Demain, dans l'après midi.

-Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, même si on ne se connaît pas beaucoup.

-En effet, mais je reviendrai, et on en aura l'occasion.

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue et entrait dans sa chambre quand il la fit pivoter vers lui.

-Ces baisers avait il une signification particulière, pour toi, ou...

-C'était mes premiers véritables, et je suis ravie que ce soit toi qui me les aies donnés.

-Je ne savais pas...

-ne sois pas surpris. Bonne nuit.

2 heures du mat...

Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans arriver à dormir. Il entendit deux coups timides frappés à sa porte et se leva pour ouvrir.

-Pan ?

-J'arrive pas à dormir. Le fait que tu partes demain m'en empêche, alors je me suis dit que peut être toi aussi tu ne dormais pas, et que dans ce cas on pouvait parler un peu.

-Entre, voyons, ne reste pas dehors.

Il referma doucement sa porte et s'assit sur le lit, près d'elle.

-Je voulais juste te dire que tu comptais beaucoup à mes yeux, et que je ne voulais pas que tu partes si vite. Mais le devoir t'appelle, et je ne voudrais pas te retenir inutilement, pour moi.

-tu n'es pas inutile, au contraire ! j'aurais voulu rester, moi aussi. Mais je t'ai promis que je reviendrai, et ma parole est sûre.

-Je dois déménager dans moins d'un mois dans un nouvel appart avec bra.

-Je vous retrouverai.

-est ce que je peux... dormir avec toi ?

-Bien sûr. Viens.

Elle se lova contre lui et s'endormit peu de temps après. Lui non plus ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

Pendant la nuit, ils ouvrirent les yeux au même moment et se regardèrent intensément.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait faire l'amour ? demanda t'elle en lui passant les doigts sur la poitrine.

-Je...ne l'ai jamais fait, murmura t'il, timide.

-Et alors ? laisse toi guider par la passion. Je veux que tu me laisses une trace, et je la veux sur moi...

Le lendemain matin, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'elle dormait, les bras autour de son torse. Quelle nuit agitée ils avaient passé ! Il glissa lentement de ses mains et descendit du lit, puis fit sa toilette avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il y trouva sa sœur et le Trunks du présent entrain de discuter.

-Bonjour ! lança t'il gaiement en embrassant Bra.

-Salut, frérot ! alors, tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, très bien.

-aurais tu vu Pan ? je ne l'ai pas trouvée dans sa chambre, ce matin.

-elle dort dans mon lit.

-ah, ok ! dit elle en ricanant.

Une jeune fille entra à son tour dans la cuisine.

-Leaticia chérie ! appela Trunks, viens, que je te présente mon jumeau.

-Enchanté de vous connaître, mademoiselle, je m'appelle Trunks.

-Comme toi, mon chou ! répondit elle bêtement d'une voix aiguë.

-Comme quoi, on peut être jumeaux et ne pas avoir les même goûts, insinua Bra en pouffant.

Pan entra juste après elle, en mini jupe et en débardeur, prête à sortir. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et s'était même mis un peu de gloss pour faire ressortir sa bouche pulpeuse.

Elle regarda les deux trunks, qui semblaient s'amuser de cette ressemblance et se dirigea vers celui qu'elle reconnaissait. Elle s'assit près de lui, lui donna un baiser assez long et dit enfin bonjour aux autres. L'autre Trunks s'interrogeait à propos de leurs relations qui pourtant semblaient claires. Elle dormait dans son lit et l'embrassait le matin au réveil...et elle prétendait l'aimer lui ! il attendit qu'elle sorte pour lui demander.

-Pourquoi l'as tu embrassé ?

-parce que c'est mon petit ami.

-Je suis ton petit ami, parce que je te signale que c'est de moi que tu parles.

-Non, lui est bien trop différent de toi ! j'ai cessé de t'aimer il y a 8 ans, mon pauvre, lorsque tu as tout bonnement décidé de me reléguer au fond de ta boîte à minettes. Toi, tu n'as été qu'un rêve trop difficile à atteindre.

-Alors pourquoi as tu couché avec moi ?

-C'était de la folie pure, rien d'autre. Lui, je l'aime, il m'aime, et même s'il faut le laisser partir, je le ferai. Mais toi, je t'interdis de te mêler de cette histoire ! j'ai été bien claire, j'espère. Occupe toi de ta petite fiancée.

Elle retourna à la cuisine continuer de parler avec Bra.

Trunks se demandait se que son père avait décidé quand celui ci vint le voir.

-J'ai parlé avec ta mère, et elle est d'accord, mais à une seule condition : que je te ramène avec toutes tes affaires pour vivre ici, avec nous, dans le présent.

-Mais, maman...

-évidemment, elle l'a dit par égoïsme, et tu n'es pas obligé de revenir avec moi quand ce sera terminé. C'est à toi de voir.

-Je ne reviendrai pas en même temps, mais le temps d'assembler quelques affaires et je viendrai m'installer ici.

Pan le regarda, rayonnante de bonheur. Tout à coup, elle ne prévoyait plus Bra dans son projet de colocation et celle ci en était contente, car elle pensait avouer à tout le monde qu'elle comptait vivre avec Goten.

Quand il durent partir, elle l'attira dans un coin.

-je t'en prie, promets moi de revenir, je t'en prie ! larmoya t'elle en le serrant.

-Je reviendrai, mon cygne. Je te le promets, et nous vivrons ensemble, pour toujours. Embrasse moi. Je veux te faire l'amour une dernière fois...

Il la plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche et la déshabilla en l'embrassant.

-trunks... trunks... ton père va s'impatienter, et ta mère... vas y vite, comme ça tu reviendras aussi vite, murmura t'elle en se détachant de lui et de son étreinte passionnée.

-Non, on a encore dix bonnes minutes... si on se dépêche...

il lui fit l'amour, là, sous un arbre, presque sous les yeux de tout le monde et elle dut étouffer ses cris dans sa bouche pour ne pas qu'on les entende. Elle le griffa et le mordit de plaisir sur l'épaule.

-Je t'aime, dit il en se séparant d'elle.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

_**La suite bientôt...**_


	12. chapitre 12

_**Disclaimer :** on sait, tout est à AKIRA TORIYAMA (mm pa assé sympa pr nou laissé végéta, celui là)_

Totale DBZ 100 

**J'ai relooké la fic pr ke ça donne un peu envie de lire quoi, vu ke jai kune seule fan ke je remercie ! **

1an plus tard.

Bra promenait sereinement son ventre parfaitement rond de 8 mois dans sa maison, repassant les vêtements de son fiancé. Ses parents avaient plutôt bien accepté la nouvelle, seul trunks était encore en colère après son ami. Végéta avait essayé de les séparer en frappant Goten, mais celui ci avait décrété que rien ne les séparerait, pas même la mort. Goku avait été le premier au courant et il s'en fichait complètement, par contre, chichi était aux petits soins pour Bra, lui amenant parfois des friandises pour calmer le bébé qui s'agitait dans le ventre.

Gohan se demandait où était passée Pan. Il y a un an, elle avait disparu de la circulation, disant qu'elle avait besoin de s'isoler un peu. Depuis, plus rien. Elle les appelait deux fois par semaine pour voir s'ils allaient bien, c'était tout. Il sortit de ses pensées quand une infirmière l'appela au bloc C pour une urgence.

Pan nettoya sa maison de fond en comble avant de s'asseoir souffler un peu. Avec un bébé pareil, normal qu'elle n'arrive pas à se reposer.

-oh mon dieu ! jura t'elle en voyant sa fille faire tomber son vase sur le tapis. Esmeralda, ça suffit ! tu veux une fessée ?

le bébé fit signe que non.

-alors, stoppe ça et viens donc manger !

Elle lui donna son biberon de lait et la mit dans sa balançoire.

Esmeralda était prématurée de 7 mois, et maintenant elle en avait 5. elle n'y ressemblait pas du tout, courant partout à l'aide des 4 pattes et cassant tout ce qui était cassable... bien comme son père !

Souvent, en pensant à lui, elle se surprenait à pleurer, mais l'espoir de le revoir l'avait quittée. Trunks ne reviendrait jamais, elle le savait...

Deux sonneries stridentes retentirent et firent sursauter Esmeralda qui fit tomber son biberon. Sa mère s'empressa de le lui remettre dans la bouche avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler dans toute sa splendeur et alla ouvrir. D'habitude personne ne la dérangeait ici, mais il y avait parfois quelques nouveaux qui demandaient des infos.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle vit qui se tenait devant elle. Trunks, son Trunks ! elle lui sauta dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh, mon dieu, Trunks ?

-Pan... ce que tu as changé... on dirait une maman, avec ce tablier tout sale et...

Elle n'attendit pas le reste de sa phrase et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser long et enrichissant de sensations.

-ça fait un an que je n'ai embrassé personne. Tu m'as manqué.

-Moi aussi. Maman est morte il ya 5 mois, et j'ai dû régler les derniers papiers avant de vendre la société, puis la maison.

-je croyais que tu manquerais à ta parole...

-Voyons, ne pleures pas !

-C'est que... je suis si contente ! viens, entre voir ta fille !

-ma fille ? tu veux dire... on a une fille ?

-Oui, elle s'appelle Esmeralda et elle a 5 mois.

Il entra et la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait les yeux gris, un petit nez et son sourire. Elle sembla résister un moment, mais reconnut vite en lui son papa et se mit à gazouiller, jouant avec ses cheveux.

-Elle est magnifique... Esmeralda.

-tu vas repartir ?

-Non. Je reste. Je te l'ai promis, tu te souviens ? mes affaires sont là, tiens.

Il lui tendit un sac pleins de capsules.

-j'ai de tout, des meubles pour compléter la maison, des papiers, des habits...

-Je rangerai cela plus tard. Si pour le moment nous fêtions nos retrouvailles, tous les deux ?

-Bonne idée, chérie.

Elle mit une sucette dans la bouche de sa fille et la mit dans son berceau avant de se faire emporter dans sa chambre par Trunks.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva de bonne heure et rangea les affaires de Trunks à leur place, puis lui fit un petit déjeuner de circonstance. Plus tard, elle téléphona à Bra pour lui annoncer son arrivée avec deux surprises.

Dès qu'elle sonna, elle ouvrit précipitamment et la regarda avec attention.

-alors ? elle sont où, ces surprises ? tu as pris du poids, aussi, ma puce !

-Merci, ce sont les joies de la maternités.

Trunks sortit de la voiture, tenant esmeralda dans ses bras.

-doux jésus ! toi... et mon frère ? un bébé ? je croyais...petite cachottière ! c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais voir personne, hein !

-à peu près, oui.

-Alors... personne ne sait que tu as eu un bébé de moi ? demanda son compagnon.

-non. J'ai voulu garder le secret jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse le dire ensemble.

-vous allez vous marier ?

-euh... on a pas encore discuté de ça, mais on va y penser. Toi, t'es enceinte !

-eh oui !

-qui est l'heureux père ? demanda Trunks.

-Mon fiancé, Goten, le meilleur ami de l'autre Trunks.

-Je vois... il a pas dû apprécier !

-non, mais toi t'as l'air d'encaisser !

-Ce n'est pas mon ami, alors !

-Ouais je vois ça.

-Et il se trouve que Goten est le frère de gohan, mon père !

-Ma foi, c'est un cercle qui tourne autour de deux familles !

ils restèrent jusqu'au soir, Esmeralda calée dans les bras rassurants de son père, demandant de temps en temps à boire ou à manger. Ils partirent à l'heure du dîner manger dehors.

Pendant qu'ils en étaient au dessert, une femme passa et s'arrêta devant eux.

-Trunks ? mais je croyais que tu étais à la queue ? qu'est ce que tu fais avec elle ?

-Madame, je crois que vous faites une méprise. Je dîne avec ma femme et ma fille, et je ne vous connais pas.

Sur ces entrefaites, un homme sortit de la foule et se dirigea vers eux. Trunks !

-Bonsoir... mais, je rêve ! moi et Pan !

-Tiens donc, comme on se retrouve, jumeau !

-T'avais disparu de la circulation, mon pote, dit il en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant, sa copine faisant pareil. Je croyais que t'étais reparti...

-Je suis revenu, parce que ma famille compte plus que tout.

-ta famille ?

-oui, nous avons une fille, Esmeralda.

Trunks remarqua enfin la poussette avec le bout' chou à l'intérieur et regarda Pan. Elle était devenue encore plus belle qu'avant, et semblait folle de ce Trunks là.

-Je vous présente ma femme...

-Leaticia, je suppose, souligna Pan en la lorgnant.

-Je me souviens d'elle, continua son frère d'un air indifférent en continuant à engloutir les plats que Pan plaçait devant lui.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de partir, chéri, dit elle de sa voix pointue.

-Nous, on y va. Bonne soirée, et appelez nous !

-c'est ça ! répondit Pan.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux après être passés chez les parents de Pan qui s'extasièrent devant leur première petite fille.

-chérie, tu aurais dû nous le dire, voyons ! lui reprocha sa mère.

-je sais, mais bon...

-Ce n'est pas grave, l'essentiel est que tu sois heureuse, continua son père. Je suis ravi d'avoir Trunks pour gendre, je t'assure !

-Et moi de t'avoir comme beau père, Gohan.

Esméralda s'endormit bien avant leur arrivée à la maison et Trunks la coucha dans son berceau avant d'aller se coucher avec Pan.

Elle dormit mieux que tous les jours depuis qu'elle avait un enfant et se réveilla à 12h. normal, trunks s'était occupé de leur fille pour la laisser se reposer un peu et maintenant, il jouait avec elle dans son parc.

-Que c'est mignon ! roucoula t'elle en se dirigeant vers eux. Bonjour, mon ange ! tu t'es bien amusée avec papa ?

la petite lança un gazouillement heureux et sauta dans les bras de sa maman.

-ça va, chéri ? elle ne t'a pas trop embêté ?

-non, c'est juste un petit démon qui bouge dans tous les sens, mais elle ne pleure pas du tout. Je l'ai changée il y a une heure et je lui ai donné le biberon que tu avais laissé dans le frigo après l'avoir tiédi.

-Parfait ! tu es vraiment l'homme qu'il me faut. Tu as déjeuné, toi ?

-Oui, et évidemment j'ai fait la vaisselle.

-Tu m'impressionnes. On doit aller voir ta mère aujourd'hui.

-Ok.

Une demie heure plus tard, ils sonnèrent à la porte de la capsule corporation et Bulma leur ouvrit.

-Pan? je ne croyais plus te voir !

-Bulma, je suis ravie de te revoir. Voilà ma fille, et trunks.

-Mon fils du futur ? oh, qu'il a grandi et embelli ! mais quel magnifique bébé ! mais... laisse moi réfléchir, c'est votre fille !

-Oui. Elle a 5 mois.

-C'est fantastique ! je savais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, vous deux. Cachottiers ! entrez, végéta sera content de vous voir.

Elle les mena dans le salon spécial du guerrier et il leva les yeux vers eux.

-Tiens, mon fils ! avec un bébé et Pan, ça doit faire beaucoup, non ? vous êtes venus à part ou ensemble ?

-Végéta ! lui dit bulma en le tapant dans le dos.

-bon, bon !ça va ?

-Super bien, végéta, et toi ?

-à part le fait que bulma crie toujours autant, je survis.

-Je te présente Esmeralda, notre fille, déclara Trunks en lui tendant sa petite fille.

-qu'elle est belle ! s'extasia Bulma en la prenant des bras de son fils, elle ressemble à sangoku et à végéta !

-Je peux ?demanda végéta en l'arrachant à son tour des mains de sa femme.

Dès qu'elle toucha les bras de son grand père, elle se mit à gargouiller et à sourire. Végéta la regarda pendant longtemps et la rendit à sa femme. Puis il sortit deux minutes prendre l'air, bulma à ses trousses. Elle avait rendu le bébé à Pan avant de le suivre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t'il en la voyant venir.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, mon chéri. Ça me surprend de ta part que tu prennes un enfant, alors imagine...

-oh, tais toi ! rugit il en faisant les cent pas. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je n'en suis pas sûr, mais qu'il va se passer des choses étranges dans peu de temps et je voudrais que tu partes d'ici avec tous ces chenapans.

-Quoi ? végéta, tu es malade ? moi, abandonner ma maison, mes collègues, mes amis, mon médecin... et toi ?

-Exactement. Amène tous ceux qui comptent pour toi et qui partagent le secret de famille. Tu peux construire plusieurs vaisseaux ?

-Euh, oui... enfin, je crois pouvoir en fabriquer une quinzaine en dix jours.

-C'est raisonnable. Je règle le reste avec goku, pour les téléportations des maisons et tout ça.

-bon très bien. Je vais solliciter l'aide des 2 trunks et de Bra, ça ira plus vite.

_**La suite bientôt...**_


	13. chapitre 13

_**Disclaimer :** on sait, tout est à AKIRA TORIYAMA (mm pa assé sympa pr nou laissé végéta, celui là)_

Totale DBZ 100 

**J'ai relooké la fic pr ke ça donne un peu envie de lire quoi, vu ke jai kune seule fan ke je remercie ! **

Pendant dix jours, ils s'appliquèrent à fabriquer une bonne centaine de vaisseaux et les chargèrent d'affaires pour les 5 familles, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la planète des dieux qui les installèrent dans la partie inhabitée de celle ci.

1 mois plus tard, toujours sans nouvelles de Sangoku et végéta, nos deux épouses se morfondaient de plus en plus. Les enfants avaient leurs copains, les cinés, l'école... tout était comme sur la terre, sauf qu'en prime, ils pouvaient rester jeunes éternellement une fois qu'ils avaient atteint la fleur de l'âge.

-mais où sont ils passés ?

-je n'en sais rien, Bulma, et c'est ça qui m'inquiète. Goku n'a jamais pu se passer de ma nourriture, et pourtant, ça fait 1 mois !

une sonnerie stridente retentit dans le sac de Bulma et elle prit son téléphone.

-maman ? c'est Trunks. Je crois qu'il y a un problème. Je ne sens plus l'aura de papa. Celle de goku est faible, mais...

-QUOI ????trunks, je t'en prie, ne me dis pas ça !

-Maman, calme toi, voyons ! je vais aller voir ce qui se passe sur terre et je reviens le plus vite possible.

-Trunks, non. Je t'interdis d'y aller. Si quelqu'un doit le faire ce sera moi.

-Mais maman, c'est risqué !

-Et alors, tu crois que mourir me fait plus peur que perdre ton père ? ne cherche pas à me retenir, je pars tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et informa chichi qui voulut la suivre. Elles prirent la capsule la plus rapide et arrivèrent 23 minutes plus tard sur la terre, à l'endroit exact où elles avaient localisé Goku.

Au début, Bulma ne vit rien à travers cet épais brouillard qui l'entourait, mais son cœur la guida pas à pas vers une forme étendue à terre qui respirait avec difficulté.

-Végéta, c'est moi.

-Tu es inconsciente, ou quoi ? je t'ai dit de rester là bas ! l'engueula t'il malgré ses nombreuses blessures.

Il se redressa et lui tapa la tête pour lui montrer son mécontentement. Elle se mit à pleurer de bonheur et le serra contre elle.

-J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre !sanglota t'elle.

-Mais non, voyons, je suis bien vivant !arrête de pleurnicher, et va t'en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul, c'est impossible.

-Quelles belles scènes d'amour, n'est ce pas, cher frère ?

-Parfaitement, chère sœur, dirent deux voix en séparant le brouillard.

Ils apparurent, leurs visages d'anges cachant leurs cruelles intentions.

-Allons, Végéta, prince des saiyens, dis nous où se cache ta petite fille esmeralda, et nous arrêterons de te persécuter.

-Jamais, plutôt mourir !

-Tu sais que tes désirs sont des ordres, cher prince, mais il faut que tu saches une chose : nous les retrouverons et nous les puniront de ton entêtement en les faisant souffrir mille morts. Adieu !

il lança une boule de feu qui explosa sur eux, sans pourtant faire la moindre égratignure à végéta. Quand à Bulma, elle était inconsciente, enfin, en apparence.

-Tiens tiens ! notre roi n'a rien eu ? la boule n'a pas d'effet sur lui, ou quoi ?

lui ne s'occupait que de Bulma qui ne voulait pas reprendre conscience. Il prit son pouls ; aucun battement. Il posa l'oreille contre son cœur ; toujours rien.

-Oh, non, pas ça, je vous en prie, seigneur !

il la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces en pleurant. C'était terminé, elle était morte, bel et bien morte ! et il ne pouvait plus la ressusciter, puisque les boules de cristal avaient disparu avec Petit cœur !

sa colère avait dépassé son paroxysme. Une aura bleutée l'entoura, et il se transforma en super guerrier 5, le dernier stade jamais atteint. Il les tua sans hésiter, et emmena le corps sans vie de sa femme dans le vaisseau qui les ramena, avec carot et sa femme chez eux. Lorsqu'il le dit aux autres, ils explosèrent tous en sanglots.

-Maman !!! hurla bra, pourquoi ?

-c'est bien ce que je me demande, chérie, lui répondit son père en la serrant dans ses bras. Pourquoi ? tout est de ma faute.

-papa ! ne dis pas ça ! ce n'est de la faute de personne.

-tu dis ça pour me consoler !

pendant la nuit, il n'arriva pas à dormir, et quand il s'endormit, au petit jour, son père lui apparut en rêve.

''mon fils, j'ai un secret à te confier. Je sais comment tu peux retrouver ta femme, mais tu dois me rendre un service en retour. Je t'attends en enfer.''

Il se réveilla en sursaut, puis, sans rien dire à personne, s'habilla et partit pour l'enfer. Il y retrouva ses ennemis les plus mortels mais tous se calmèrent lorsque son père apparut. ''fils, cela fait plusieurs années que l'on ne s'est plus vus .''

-C'est vrai, père. Mais je suis là pour une conversation privée, non ?

-exact. Suis moi.

Quand ils furent dans sa cellule, son père s'assit et lui resta debout, par politesse.

-Végéta, tu es mon fils, et je crois que tu sais que je te porte beaucoup de tendresse, et ton choix, je l'ai respecté. J'ai tout de suite su que tu étais fou de cette terrienne, rien qu'en te voyant te mettre dans tous tes états quand il lui arrivait la moindre petite chose. Tu sais pourquoi tu l'as perdue ?

-Non.

-pour la même raison pour laquelle ta mère m'a aussi quitté. Parce que tu n'as pas su lui exprimer tes sentiments, en bougre d'idiot que tu es !

il baissa la tête. Il avait raison, pensa t'il. Malgré les enfants, le mariage en grande pompe, elle n'avait plus eu ces étincelles dans le regard comme quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

-Je ne t'ai jamais montré la photo de ta mère, continua t'il. La voici. Tiens, prends la. Vois quelle beauté elle était ! un véritable ange qui m'a supporté des années durant sans se plaindre une seule fois.

En effet, elle était belle, mais pas autant que Bulma.

-tu devrais aller lui dire que tu l'aimes et que tu voudrais qu'elle revienne avec toi. Mais ce n'est pas aussi facile. Il faudra que tu affrontes des épreuves terribles. Tu es prêt à commencer ?

-Oui, père. Alors assieds toi, et attends que la première épreuve vienne à toi. Un dernier conseil : attention à tes sentiments. Ils peuvent transformer la réalité. Tu vas affronter le diable, et ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Il connaît ton point faible, ton vice. Je reviendrai pour notre accord.

Il ferma la porte et aussitôt, la pièce se transforma en une chambre luxueuse. Une fille entra, nue, et lui tourna autour en se frottant à lui. Il resta immobile, mais pas de partout. Elle se toucha et se caressa sous son nez se mettant dans des positions impossibles.

-allez, viens, je sais que tu as envie, chéri. Je suis à toi. Viens !

-NON !!!! je refuse !

ainsi il connaissait bien son vice !

l'illusion disparut et il se retrouva dans une pièce de la caps corps. Au début il ne vit rien, mais des gémissements l'attirèrent vers sa chambre. Il entrouvrit la porte et vit bulma, plus jeune, avec Yamcha, en entrain de faire l'amour passionnément dans le lit qui était déjà à moitié par terre. Son cœur faillit lâcher encore une fois, mais il résista à cette furieuse envie de tuer les deux tourtereaux et s'assit par terre pour les regarder faire jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à le ramener dans cette fameuse salle blanche. Alors, il employa les grands moyens et fit apparaître une vitre qui sépara la pièce en deux. D'un côté, il y avait Végéta, de l'autre lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas encore essayer de faire, hein ? tu vois bien que ça ne marche pas, alors laisse moi repartir avec elle !

-Tu rêves, humain, jamais je ne la laisserais repartir avec quelqu'un comme toi. Elle m'a tout raconté : les misères que tu lui faisais, les tromperies incessantes...

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

il commençait à s'énerver.

-en plus, elle ne voudra pas revenir, tant elle a besoin de moi. N'est ce pas, ma belle ? dit il à la petite boule dans sa main qui s'agitait dans tous les sens pour se déloger de cette main griffue.

-enfin, tu ne crois pas qu'elle te déteste, après tout ce que tu as fait ?

-NON !!!

-et pourquoi tu crois qu'elle t'aime toi et pas un autre ?

-parce que...

il ne savait quoi répondre, et même, il ne le savait pas.

-Elle te hais, va t'en, je te préviens. Si elle sort de cette boule, ce sera grave pour toi.

-je m'en fiche !

-bon, puisque tu insistes...

il disparut, laissant tomber la boule qui se cassa et libéra l'âme de bulma retransformée en humaine.

-bulma, allons nous en d'ici. Les autres nous attendent.

Il lui prit la main et elle l'arracha d'un coup sec.

-laisse moi, toi, vas t'en. Je ne veux plus te voir.

-mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-je t'ai dit de partir, non ? je te déteste, tu comprends, ça ? ici, je suis heureuse, tu ne me casses pas les pieds et je n'ai pas de bâtards à charge !

La gifle partit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et la propulsa contre la porte.

-Tu es cinglé, tu vois ? c'est pour ça que je te hais.

Tout à coup, il comprit en quoi consistait cet affrontement.

-Moi, je t'aime, lui répondit il du tac au tac.

C'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à le dire aussi facilement.

-Je te déteste, répéta t'elle avec cette fois moins de fougue.

-Je t'aime.

-Je te déteste.

-JE T'AIME !!!!

Elle fondit en larmes en tombant dans ses bras.

-Végéta, la porte ! vite, passe la, sinon tu seras bloqué ici à jamais.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser, je ne suis pas venu pour rien.

-si je la passe je mourrai.

-Ah bon ? on verra ça, poulette.

Il la souleva et la transporta jusqu'à la porte qu'il franchit sans la moindre difficulté avec elle. Ils se retrouvèrent à la morgue, devant le casier où était installé le corps de Bulma.

-va donc retrouver ton corps, petite peste.

L'âme entra dans le casier et moins de 3 secondes plus tard, il entendit sa femme s'agiter.

-B, c'est quoi ça ? végéta, j'ai peur ! fais moi sortir de là.

Elle se cala contre lui, agitée de convulsions.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

pour la seconde fois de sa vie, le guerrier fondit en larmes et la serra contre son cœur.

-Tu vois comme il bat ? c'est parce que j'avais peur d'avoir perdu l'une des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, plus que ma personne.

Elle le couvrit de baisers mouillés. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaître trois personnes : C 17, le père et la mère de Végéta.

-Oh, serait ce mon fils bien aimé ? qu'il a grandi !

elle le serra contre elle.

-Mère, dit il , voici Bulma, ma femme et mère de mes deux enfants.

-J'aurais tellement voulu voir mes petits enfants ! mais je ne peux rester qu'une journée par mois sur la planète des dieux grâce à une permission spéciale.

-Vous viendrez nous y voir, j'en serai ravie.

-Quel âge ont ils ?

-Oh ! Trunks, l'aîné, a 29 ans, et Bra, la cadette en a 21. elle attend un bébé.

-ah ! et quel âge avez vous ?

-Moi ? j'ai 55 ans.

-Eh bien ! j'en ai 74.

-Ma foi, vous êtes toujours aussi belle qu'à vos 20 ans.

-Vous aussi, ma chère !

elles entrèrent dans une discussion pas possible de chiffons et Végéta se tourna vers son père.

-Merci, père.

-C'est toi que je dois remercier. Tu m'as permis de retrouver Irina. J'avais parié avec le diable que tu arriverais à récupérer ta femme. Si je gagnais, ta mère serait alors avec moi.

-Si tu perdais ?

-Et bien, j'aurais été obligé de ressusciter pour conquérir des planètes pour son compte et tuer beaucoup de gens.

-Tu te rends compte du risque que tu as pris ?

-J'étais prêt à tout pour revoir ta mère.

-Ma foi, je te comprends. Ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut rentrer, les enfants doivent s'inquiéter pour nous.

Ils rentrèrent, bulma sur le dos de son mari. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils ne trouvèrent personne à la maison, ils étaient tous à l'hôpital. Bulma sentit tout de suite que sa fille était en travail.

-végéta, Bra va accoucher, je le sens. Allons y !

elle le vit tout à coup s'affaler contre le tapis, endormi. Quel ange ! elle le couvrit d'un drap et sortit en fermant la porte.

_**La suite bientôt...**_


	14. note pour les lecteurs éventuels

_**Disclaimer :** on sait, tout est à AKIRA TORIYAMA (mm pa assé sympa pr nou laissé végéta, celui là)_

Totale DBZ 100 

**J'ai relooké la fic pr ke ça donne un peu envie de lire quoi, vu ke jai kune seule fan ke je remercie ! **

Vous voulez la suite ? oui ? non ? faites le moi savoir parce que jen ai marre d'écrire pour des murs koi !!!lol.

Kiss à tous et o prochain chapitre (ils st ts déjà préparé, alors gnark gnark gnark cé vous ki voyez...

Les prochains chp seron cho encore !!! attention et merci encore à mon unique fan !!! tu es déjà au stade ''faithul reviewer''

Biz et o passage, regardez ds mon profil, ya une adresse et dotres fics à lire !!!

BIZOUSSSSSS à tous et à toutes

Lala


	15. chapitre 14

_**Disclaimer :** on sait, tout est à AKIRA TORIYAMA (mm pa assé sympa pr nou laissé végéta, celui là)_

Totale DBZ 100 

**J'ai relooké la fic pr ke ça donne un peu envie de lire quoi, vu ke jai kune seule fan ke je remercie ! **

Slt à tous !!! bizou à mes 2 fans !!! et je sai b1 ke tes pas un mur, marie, je parlai des otres, tu sai, ceu ki passent lire et ki laisse jamais de rewiews ?

Chapitre 14 

-Aaaaaaah ! mon dieu, j'ai mal !

-Chérie, je suis là, calme toi, dit goten en serrant ses mains aux doigts moites. Tout va bien se passer.

-Oh, goten, j'ai si mal, j'ai l'impression d'être déchirée en deux !

-Monsieur, il faut partir, maintenant. Vous ne supporteriez pas le choc visuel, les interrompit l'infirmière en chef.

-Non, je reste. Elle a besoin de moi.

-on doit faire une césarienne, l'enfant la bloque avec ses pieds, chuchota le médecin à goten, il ne vaut mieux pas que vous voyiez ça.

-bien. Chérie, je suis de l'autre côté de la vitre, là. Regarde moi.

Elle posa ses grands yeux bleus plein de larmes sur lui et s'endormit sous l'effet d'une piqûre. L'infirmière ferma le rideau et ils opérèrent.

Pendant ce temps, bulma arriva à l'hôpital et rencontra ses amis dans la salle d'attente qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

-calmez vous, je vous expliquerai plus tard. Où est Bra ?

-En salle de travail, dit Gohan, en passant avec sa blouse blanche, une fiche cartonnée dans les mains. Tout se passe bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Dans moins d'un quart d'heure, elle mettra au monde un joli garçon.

Bulma sourit gentiment et s'assit sur une chaise, puis alluma une cigarette.

-Où est papa ? demandèrent les deux Trunks.

-il dort, il est mort de fatigue.

Elle leur expliqua comment il l'avait sauvée de la mort, et ils l'écoutèrent avec avidité jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière viennent les interrompre.

-Qui est le père de l'enfant ?

-c'est moi, sursauta Goten.

-chambre 515, 3ème étage. Votre femme se porte comme un charme, et votre garçon aussi.

Il monta à la vitesse d'un éclair, suivi plus lentement par Sangoku, Chichi et Pan qui déposa esmeralda entre les bras de son père.

-Oh, Bra, ça va ? s'inquiéta Pan.

-Oui, oui, ça va, je pète la forme.

-comment as tu décidé de l'appeler ?

-je ne sais pas. C'est à toi de décider, chéri.

-Que penserais tu de Gogéta junior ?

-Quoi ? non mais t'es malade ! tu vois mon fils s'appeler Gogéta ? pourquoi pas sangoku végéta junior ? ça fait moins sauvage !

comme d'habitude, goten ne résista pas au regard de Bra et appela son fils Shun.

Au fil des mois, les nouveaux venus dans le monde saiyen grandirent paisiblement, Esmeralda avec 6 mois de plus que Shun.

Faisons un tour dans le ménage Pan-Trunks...

-Maman ! manger ! Ema faim !

-Je viens, mon ange, je viens.

Elle lui donna le petit plat qu'elle venait de faire et entra dans la pièce qui servait de bureau à Trunks, Ema sur les talons avec de la sauce partout.

-Chéri, tu veux grignoter quelque chose ? je t'ai fait de la ratatouille de poulet.

-euh... j'en mangerai tout à l'heure. J'ai pas faim.

-bon, d'accord. Je vais faire les courses. De quoi tu as besoin ?

-Rasoir, mousse à raser, chaussettes, une nouvelle jacket...

-Et puis quoi encore ? allez, on y va tous les trois.

Elle s'apprêta et se nouait les cheveux en queue de cheval quand elle sentit des doigts vagabonder dans son dos.

-tu es si jolie, mon amour...

-Oh, Trunks, on va être en retard, si tu t'y mets maintenant.

-tu es encore plus jolie aujourd'hui que d'habitude.

Ses mains épousèrent la forme de ses hanches et sa bouche posa des baisers enflammés sur la base de son cou, sa nuque, sa tempe, sa joue, et enfin sa bouche. Elle n'essaya même pas de résister et s'offrit à lui.

Ils firent l'amour en moins de 10 minutes, elle calée contre l'armoire, lui contre elle.

Le couple Goten-Bra...

-Goten ?

-oui, chérie ?

-Shun a besoin d'être changé.

-J'y vais. Tu n'oublies pas qu'on a un dîner avec Trunks et Leaticia, hein ?

-Mais bien sûr ! goten, tu sais que cette fille m'exaspère, pourquoi tu nous as fait inviter là bas ?

-écoute, Trunks est mon meilleur ami, et tu sais qu'il est encore fâché contre moi pour notre mariage. Il va falloir supporter sa femme si je veux me réconcilier avec lui.

-Je vois, mais dans ce cas, tu peux tout changer ! dis lui que je m'occupe de Shun, qu'il est malade et que je suis désolée de ne pas venir, vraiment.

-Bra !

-Ben quoi ? c'est vrai, j'en suis désolée !

-Très bien. Mais tu es exagères, je trouve. Tu aurais pu cet effort pour moi.

-C'est vrai, mais j'en ai marre de voir sa tête, elle gâche la vie de mon frère, bouffe son fric, fait du charme à tout le monde... il n'y a personne à part papa et moi qui ne voit son véritable elle.

-Tu es jalouse, mon cœur, que cette fille t'ait piqué l'affection que te portait ton frère.

-c'est pas vrai ! et puis de toutes façons, c'est inutile de discuter avec toi, tu es trop borné !

quand il partit, elle appela Pan.

-Allô, pan ?

-oui ?

-c'est moi. Qu'est ce tu fais ce soir ?

-Rien, je reste avec Ema, trunks est parti dîner chez son frère jumeau.

-Comme Goten ! et je paries que tu as refusé d'y aller ?

-évidemment ! tu ne crois pas que je vais aller voir cette sale gueule de Leaticia ! qu'il reste avec son top model, moi je reste avec mon mec.

Bra vint dîner avec pan et les enfants s'amusèrent pendant ce temps.

-Je trouve qu'il se ressemblent beaucoup, pas toi ? commenta Bra en fixant les bébés.

-Si, à part la couleur des yeux, c'est vrai. Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de Marron ?

-Tiens, non, mais ça fait un siècle ! si on appelait Krilin pour le lui demander ?

-Bonne idée !

pan décrocha son fixe et composa le numéro de Kamé house. C 18 décrocha et les informa de la disparition subite de sa fille avec un séducteur il y avait 3 mois de cela avec une indifférence suprême.

-Parlez donc à son père, c'est lui qui se fait du souci pour cette dépravée notoire !

-Oh, où est donc mon petit ange ? questionna t'il en arrachant le combiné des mains de sa femme. Vous savez où elle est ?

-Non, krilin, pas encore, mais on va la retrouver, ne t'en fais pas. On te rappelle dans une heure.

Elles s'assirent toutes les deux en position de méditation et l'appelèrent.

-sœur, toi qui nous avait promis de ne jamais nous abandonner, qu'as tu fait ? commença Bra.

-Tu as disparu pour un homme ! nous n'avons même pas de tes nouvelles !

il eut un grand silence, puis enfin la voix de leur amie si chère leur parvint.

-Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai disparu ?je vais vous le dire ! j'ai sombré dans l'alcool, la drogue et la cigarette, et je ne voulais pas vous décourager, alors, je me suis enfuie avec Marco.

-Marron ! comment tu as pu faire ça ? l'engueula sans pitié Bra, avec cet accent violent que Végéta leur avait tous transmis. Pour nous décourager, tu l'as fait ! bravo !

-Bra, calme toi, s'il te plaît, interrompit Pan. Marron, nous t'aimons tous, et tu as fait une faute. L'erreur est humaine, comme on dit, et je te pardonne. Je suis certaine que bra aussi, d'ailleurs.

-Tu sais que ton père est mort d'inquiétude et ta mère de rage ? et franchement, ils n'ont pas tort ! tu me dégoûtes !

bra coupa la communication en se levant brusquement.

-Marron, ne l'écoute pas, elle est énervée, en ce moment.

-Non, je la comprends. Elle m'en veux pour le soir de son anniversaire, celui où je l'ai donnée à Marco... j'en suis si désolée !

-Marron, je dois avouer que tu as fait plus d'erreurs qu'il n'en faut pour une vie, mais ça se répare.

-Pan, comment faire ?

-Viens habiter chez moi quelque temps, ensuite on verra. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

-Non, ça ira, j'arrive. Mais ne le dis pas à Bra, s'il te plaît, je voudrais profiter de l'effet de surprise pour m'excuser.

-Ok.

Elle arriva 1h plus tard. Bra et Pan eurent peine à la reconnaître, tant elle avait changé. C 'était une vraie épave humaine, elle avait perdu 15 kilos, ses joues étaient creusées, ses yeux étaient gros et bouffis, en plus elle avait une cigarette à la bouche ! bouche qui avait perdu toute couleur, qui s'était fripée, de même que sa peau et ses cheveux blonds étaient à présent ternes. À 23 ans, elle en paraissait 70.

-Marron ! s'écria Bra, oubliant toute sa rancune. Oh, ma chérie ! viens là, et laisse moi cette horrible cigarette !

Elle fut couchée et soignée pendant deux mois, ses deux amies se relayant tour à tour auprès d'elle. Elle se désintoxiqua et arrêta de boire, de même qu'elle rompit toute relation avec Marco.

Bra s'était chargée de lui trouver un appart à côté de sa maison et lui avait ouvert une agence de mannequins qui marchait très bien. Marron était amoureuse de Goten depuis longtemps, mais le fait qu'il était marié avec Bra l'empêchait de lui avouer. En plus, bra avait tant fait pour elle !

Elle engagea les meilleurs mannequins et ouvrit sa ligne de vêtements. Très vite, elle fut reconnue pour la qualité de ses matériaux et la beauté de ses top models.

Un matin, pendant qu'elle dessinait son dernier modèle de la collection automne hiver, l'interphone sonna.

-Oui ?

-C'est Trunks.

-Lequel ? demanda t'elle en continuant à griffonner.

-Pas le mari de Pan, en tous cas !

-Je vois ! entre !

Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur qui permit d'ouvrir la porte et Trunks entra.

-Je me demande pourquoi le directeur général de la capsule corp s'est déplacé pour venir voir une pauvre directrice de mannequins.

-une pauvre directrice qui est arrivée au sommet en deux ans ! ironisa t'il. Je viens t'inviter à dîner.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle plissa ses yeux bleus pour le scruter.

-Parce que tu es célibataire, et que je veux t'épouser.

-Quoi ? tu es taré ! je ne t'épouserai jamais, tu peux me croire ! en plus, elle est passée où, ta Leaticia ?

-On s'est séparés, ou plutôt elle m'a quitté pour un autre multibilliardaire.

-Désolée pour toi, mon chou, mais je ne t'épouserai pas.

-Notre mariage sera le plus sensationnel ! toi et moi !

-N'importe quoi ! tu es malade !

-Bon, alors viens dîner avec moi !

-Non.

-Si !

-Non ! Trunks, maintenant, sors de cette pièce !

il sourit. Ce sourire lui fit peur, car elle remarqua que c'était la première fois que trunks souriait de cette manière ironique. Cette Leaticia l'avait drôlement changé !

-Tu es très jolie quand tu es en colère, mon trésor.

Elle décida de jouer le jeu.

-Bon, je veux bien dîner avec toi, mais ce sera la dernière fois !

-Végéta..., faut qu'on parle, dit bulma en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda t'il en baissant son livre de science fiction.

-J'ai 58 ans aujourd'hui. On n'a plus d'enfants à la maison, seulement des petits enfants qui ne viennent nous voir que tous les weeks ends. Si on prenait des vacances ?

-Des vacances ?

visiblement, il trouvait cette idée saugrenue. Il la fixa longuement avant de se rendre compte de ses paroles.

'' j'ai 58 ans aujourd'hui''

-Eh bien, je trouves cette idée complètement stupide, mais pourquoi pas ?

ils firent leurs affaires rapidement, en quinze minutes et bulma prévint les enfants qu'ils partaient un mois on ne sait où.

Ils firent un magnifique tour du monde et ne revinrent que 5 mois plus tard, rieurs, bronzés et rajeunis.

Seulement, sans explication, bulma disparut pendant la semaine. Sans explication, c'est ce qu'on croyait. Végéta savait parfaitement pourquoi, et il savait que c'était sa faute. Bulma était partie parce qu'il l'avait trompée sans même se cacher. Il était encore séduisant, et il avait succombé aux charmes d'une fille de 22 ans...

La suite, ou pas ? cé vous ki voyé !!!


	16. chapitre 15

Oh merci les fans !!! trop sympa, j'adore !!!

_La damnee :_ merci de ton conseil je l'applique tout de suite...

_**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**_

Il était encore séduisant, et il avait succombé aux charmes d'une fille de 22 ans...

Chapitre 15

Bulma tempêtait dans le salon, en larmes.

-Quel salopard ! en 32 ans, je n'ai pas jeté un œil sur un autre homme ! je lui ai fait deux enfants ! deux ! il croit que c'est facile de porter des gosses ? et en plus, de les éduquer, de payer leurs études, de supporter le fait qu'ils ne soit pas tout à faits normaux ? je le déteste ! il n'a même pas essayé de me cacher cette pute !

-bulma, ma chérie, calme toi.

-Je vais demander le divorce, chichi. Je vais refaire ma vie ! mais comment a t'il pu ? pour bien me montrer que je suis une vieille peau ! ce mariage, c'était une erreur, ces enfants, bien que je les aime, c'étaient des erreurs qui m'ont liées à lui. Ma vie toute entière était une erreur !

Elle téléphona à son avocat et demanda le divorce.

-Je me fous de son avis, je veux qu'on me sépare officiellement de lui.

-Bien, madame.

Le soir même, le contrat de divorce fut signé et elle mit tout le monde au courant. Évidemment, cela fit sensation et ils occupèrent les premières pages des journaux pendant plusieurs jours.

'' le plus beau couple séparé sans raison ?!'' disaient ils. S'ils savaient !

Bra et trunks étaient contre tout ça. Ils allèrent la trouver à la caps corp, d'où végéta était parti après une dispute violente.

-Maman, tu ne vas pas laisser faire ça !

-Faire quoi ? demanda t'elle en lui servant une tasse de thé, parfaitement sereine.

-Mais cette fille t'a piqué ton mari !

-Bra, ton père a vécu 32 ans, si ce n'est plus, avec moi. Il avait envie d'expérience neuves, et il est parti ! je lui souhaite bonne chance.

-Mais enfin, mère, ce n'est pas sensé, intervint Trunks. Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ?

-bien sûr ! si je ne l'aimais pas, crois tu que je l'aurais épousé, que j'aurais divorcé ? si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que ça m'a fait très mal qu'il... m'ait trompée.

-je suis désolée, maman, mais tu mérites de recommencer ta vie.

-Avec qui ? qui voudra de moi, une vieille peau ?

elle les raccompagna à la porte en rigolant, mais dès qu'elle referma la porte, elle s'écroula et pleura contre la porte.

'' oh, végéta, je t'aime tellement que je n'arrive pas à te détester après ce que tu as fait ! je suis malade de toi, et toi tu pars avec une fillette plus jeune que ta dernière !''

Là bas, il entendit sa longue plainte par la pensée et eut une once de regret. Cette fille, elle l'avait quitté dès qu'elle avait su qu'il était marié à Bulma. Il eut une idée...

Quand elle se réveilla, elle eut ce vieux réflexe de s'étirer, comme au bon vieux temps, et se sentit nettement plus en forme que la veille. Elle se mit à faire le ménage sans prendre la peine d'aller prendre une douche et termina une heure plus tard, pleine de crasse. Dès qu'elle y entra, la glace lui renvoya une image d'elle magnifique. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle avait rajeuni de 40 ans !

Bulma se précipita dans la douche, et un quart d'heure plus tard, elle brossait ses longs cheveux mauves, vêtue d'un jean ultra serré avec un petit haut bleu. Elle se fit une queue de cheval et se regarda. Plus besoin de maquillage ! elle passa encore ses longs doits raffinés sur ses joues roses, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

-ça te plaît ?

La voix venait de nulle part et de partout à la fois.

-qui est là ?

-Ne t'affoles pas, mon amour. Viens à la fenêtre.

Elle fit comme il lui avait demandé et se retrouva devant Végéta, à 21 ans, beau comme un dieu grec. Néanmoins, elle fit la fille qui n'était pas contente de le voir.

-On a divorcé, je te signale.

-Eh bien, on pourra se remarier. Tu es... belle, comme ça.

-Toi aussi.

-tu comptes me laisser dehors ?

-parfaitement.

-Bulma, je regrette d'avoir fait cette erreur idiote. Je t'aime, tu es la seule et unique femme qui ait jamais compté pour moi.

Elle ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Il lui faisait une déclaration d'amour, là !

-Végéta, c'est toi, tu es sûr ?

-Je prends énormément sur moi pour te dire ça, donc faut que tu saches que je le dirai pas deux fois !

Ils se remirent ensemble, comme d'habitude...

Bra et Pan avaient fêté leurs 23 ans, et Pan avait repris son métier de mannequin et de prof d'arts martiaux, puisque Ema était assez grande pour se passer d'elle. Évidemment, au début Trunks lui avait fait une scène, mais comme il ne pouvait rien y changer -car il connaissait sa femme- ils avaient signé un accord. Elle gardait leur petite fille 1 jour sur deux, pareil pour lui, et les dimanches, ils restaient tous les trois.

Un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait avec Ema, son portable sonna.

-Pan ? c'est moi...

-Salut, mon chéri ! ça va ?

-je ne pourrais pas rentrer avant 21 h au moins, alors ne m'attendez pas pour manger.

-D'accord. Tu veux que je te garde quelque chose ?

-Oui, volontiers. Merci, mamour. Je te laisse, j'ai une réunion avec trunks et Bra. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Rappelle moi tout à l'heure.

-ok.

Elle fit rentrer sa fille, lui donna son bain, la fit manger et la mit au lit. Avant de dormir, elle lui raconta une histoire de fée et de roi qui étaient amoureux. Celle ci la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, l'écoutant attentivement, ses deux nattes noires posées sur l'oreiller, de part et d'autre de son visage angélique.

-Bonne nuit, ma chérie. Dors bien, demain tu vas à l'école.

-Bonne nuit, mamounette !

il était à peine 20h30. trunks tapa à la porte dix minutes plus tard et elle ouvrit, le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'effaça devant la mine déconfite de son mari.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ça ne va pas ?

-Mais si, ça va très bien ! ça ne se voit pas ? demanda t'il, sarcastique.

Il faisait ça à chaque qu'il avait fait une connerie.

-J'ai remarqué, dit elle simplement. J'ai rangé ton plateau repas dans le micro ondes. Bonne nuit.

Quand il la rejoignit dans le lit, lavé, détendu, il l'enlaça et elle se retourna, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, mon cœur ? demanda t'elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

Il n'arrivait jamais à lui mentir.

-Je me suis mal comporté envers Trunks à la réunion, je l'ai accusé de donner tout l'argent de la société à ses copines... les termes que j'ai utilisés étaient plus violents.

-Calme toi, mon bébé, c'est rien... juste un coup de tête. Demain, tu iras t'excuser auprès de lui.

-oui, demain...

il s'endormit, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, paisiblement.

-Je n'acceptes pas tes excuses. Tu peux aller te faire voir.

-Bien. Au moins, j'aurais essayé.

Il sortit du bureau de sa démarche souple, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Toutes les femmes dans Satan city étaient folles des deux trunks. Ils étaient beaux, intelligents, et malgré le fait qu'ils soient jumeaux, ils avaient deux personnalités différentes. Le trunks du présent aimait les femmes, avait un nombre incalculable de maîtresses. Le trunks du futur était fidèle, il aimait sa femme à la folie, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu avoir une maîtresse.

Il entra dans le bureau de sa sœur et la trouva entrain de signer des contrats.

-Salut, sœurette !

-Eh ! comment tu vas, grand frère ?

-très bien. Et Goten ?

-Oh, il pète la forme ! il va au collège avec son fils pendant que je travaille. Tout le monde a adopté ce petit chenapan !

-Fantastique ! quant à ma Ema, elle va très bien. C'est une fille étonnante ! elle est calme et douce, mais quand elle se met en colère...

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce côté là, elle l'a pris chez nous ! rigola Bra. Je paries qu'elle est de plus en plus jolie !

-Exact ! elle va déchaîner les passions, d'ici dix quinze ans !

sur ces entrefaites, Goten, Pan, Shun et Esmeralda entrèrent et saluèrent.

-Papa ! J'ai bien travaillé aujourd'hui. Je sais écrire mon nom et mon adresse. Comme ça, je ne me perdrai jamais, annonça t'elle fièrement en s'élançant dans les bras de son père.

-C'est très bien, mon ange. Tu viens, on va dans mon bureau. À tout à l'heure, vous autres.

Ils sortirent et entrèrent dans le salon privé de trunks où il embrassa tendrement sa femme, vêtue d'un tailleur impeccable rouge qui faisait ressortir sa beauté brune.

-Tu m'as manqué, mamour...

-moi aussi.

Ema les laissa en prétextant une subite envie de chocolat.

-ta fille est beaucoup trop intelligente ! se plaignit il en riant.

Il tomba avec elle sur le sofa et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime à la folie. Veux tu m'épouser ?

-Mais on est déjà mariés !

-je sais, mais j'avais envie de reformuler la question.

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux.

-Et toi, tu sais quoi ? demanda t'elle à son tour.

-Je sais pas encore, mais tu vas me le dire !

-Je suis allée chez le médecin aujourd'hui...

il semblait suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Et je suis enceinte de deux mois et demi.

Il la souleva de terre et la tint enlacée contre lui, heureux comme jamais.

-Je ne sais pas encore le sexe de l'enfant, mais dans 3 semaines normalement...

-Oh, mon amour, je t'adore ! on va avoir un bébé ! comment on va l'appeler ?

-C'est à toi de décider. J'ai choisi le prénom de Ema.

-Si c'est un garçon... Végéta junior, et si c'est une fille, Videl.

Elle sourit. Son mari était très épris d'elle, et cela depuis leur première rencontre. Elle aussi, elle l'aimait. C'était donc parfait.

-Quoi ? tu vas épouser Trunks ? Marron, ça va pas ?

-Mais si, ça va parfaitement !

-Je te laisserai pas gâcher ta vie une deuxième fois.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est un mariage arrangé, et de toutes façons, on est convenus de certaines choses.

-Enfin, soupira son amie, si tu crois que c'est bien...

-Je vais t'avouer un truc : je suis amoureuse de lui.

Ils se marièrent le mois suivant, en présence seulement des parents et amis. Ensuite, ils s'installèrent dans un véritable palace et chacun reprit ses habitudes de célibataire. Le matin, ils se voyaient, déjeunaient ensemble, plaisantaient, allaient au travail, et le soir, ils dînaient avant de se séparer devant leurs chambres. Leurs relations se bornaient à ça. Trunks, cependant, avait arrêté d'avoir des maîtresses.

Un mois environ après leur mariage, alors que Marron prenait sa douche du soir, elle entendit un bruit furtif. Rapidement, elle éteignit l'eau et enfila son peignoir avant d'ouvrir le rideau, puis la porte. Elle se retrouva en face de Trunks et souffla.

-Ouf ! c'est toi ! j'ai bien cru qu'on était venu m'assassiner ! comment va mon mari, ce soir ?

-Oh, pas mal. Les affaires vont de mieux en mieux et j'ai une femme merveilleuse !

-Serait ce un compliment ?

-oui, c'en est un. Tu sais que tu es magnifique ?

elle fronça les sourcils et recula légèrement. Il remarqua son geste et en deux temps trois mouvements ferma la porte à clé qu'il mit dans sa poche.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta t'elle.

-Rien... je brûle d'envie de te faire l'amour, ma chère femme. Et comme je sais que tu ne voudras jamais, je t'encourage...

-Qui te dit que je voudrais pas ? questionna t'elle, l'air tout à coup aguicheur.

-Tu veux bien ?

-Mais bien sûr !

sans autre explication, il se jeta sur elle et elle se laissa faire, patiente, jusqu'au moment où elle eut la clé en sa possession. Là, elle le projeta de l'autre côté de la pièce d'un coup de pied bien placé et ouvrit la porte. Elle essaya de s'enfuir, mais il la rattrapa dans le couloir et la cloua au sol, les bras relevés en croix.

-Alors comme ça on veut me fausser compagnie, ma chère ? ce n'est pas poli !

elle crut voir une étincelle dans son regard quand il commença patiemment à entrer en elle avec légers coups de reins. Il se frotta à une résistance incroyable. Par un effort de volonté, Marron avait réussi à fermer son utérus avec un mouvement de muscles.

-Putain ! jura t'il en s'arrêtant. Marron chérie, soupira t'il de sa voix suave, laisse toi faire. tu verras, tu vas apprécier.

-Je ne veux pas... sanglota t'elle, ses yeux bleus ciels le fixant. Je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec toi parce que tu me considères comme un objet !

-Marron... arrête de dire des bêtises. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai épousée ?

il remarqua que la force de sa défense avait considérablement diminuée, mais il tint à aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Il fallait qu'il lui dise.

-Je t'ai épousée parce que je t'aime. Parce que je n'arrivais plus à dormir sans penser à toi. Parce que même quand je couchais avec Leaticia, je croyais que je te faisais l'amour. Elle m'a quitté parce qu'un jour j'ai crié ton nom en pleine extase.

Elle pouffa de rire et s'arqua sous lui pour lui faciliter l'entrée. Le plaisir les emmena à des sommets inimaginables et marron s'évanouit à moitié.

Quand il la déposa sur son lit, il la couvrit jusqu'aux épaules et sortit.

-trunks ? pourquoi tu t'en vas ? demanda t'elle, en somnolant.

-Ce n'est pas ma chambre, chérie.

-Si, c'est la tienne !

elle paraissait tout à fait remise de ses émotions, maintenant.

-Viens te coucher avec moi.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable... non. Je vais dans ma chambre.

Elle le regarda partir, les larmes aux yeux.

''Il m'a raconté des mensonges pour pouvoir me b, c'est tout !''

Trunks arpentait la cuisine, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front, quand elle vint l'y trouver.

-Tu m'as menti, n'est ce pas ?

-à propos de quoi ?

-Arrête de faire l'innocent ! tu sais très bien de quoi je parles !

-J'ai dit un seul mensonge, je l'admets.

Il quitta le petit bar et vint se planter en face d'elle.

-C'est quand j'ai dit que je t'aimais...

_**attention, keskil va enkor sortir kom anerie le ptit trunks ? à vou de ma le demandé poliment... :D**_


	17. chapitre 16

Oh merci les fans !!! trop sympa, j'adore !!! j'ai vu ke je faisais partie des auteurs favoris de **_Marie,_** et j'en suis vraiment happy ! ainsi ke mes story yen a dotres ki les aiment, kom **_Hannange_** et **_naelia_**. Merci, je vous aime et vous me donnez vraiment le courage de continuer, si peu nombreux soyez vous.

**_Mariecool_** : cé pa juste, tu l'as déjà lue, toi ! laisses la chance aux autres de le découvrir !!! lol :D je t'adore...

_**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**_

-J'ai dit un seul mensonge, je l'admets.

Il quitta le petit bar et vint se planter en face d'elle.

-C'est quand j'ai dit que je t'aimais...

Les larmes coulèrent des yeux de sa compagne et vinrent s'écraser sur le sol.

-Je regrette profondément de t'avoir dit cela sans avoir pu exprimer le fond de ma pensée. Je t'aime à la folie, je me tuerais pour toi s'il le fallait. Je t'aime même si je sais que tu as toujours préféré Goten. Même si je sais que tu le préfère toujours. Même si je sais que tu n'as accepté de m'épouser que pour te rapprocher de lui.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda, abasourdie.

-Tu en sais, des choses ! mais pas l'essentiel. Moi aussi je t'aime. Au contraire, tu as toujours été mon préféré. Seulement, tu avais des tonnes de petites amies, et Goten était toujours seul- enfin, comparé à toi-. Quand tu es parti, tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi.

-Comment pourrais je ne pas avoir envie de toi ? tu es délicieuse, douce et tendre...

-C'est bon, stoppe les compliments, je vais prendre la grosse tête !

Maintenant, ils étaient de vrais mariés, mais Trunks continuait à lui faire la cour. Il voulait l'épouser une nouvelle fois. Pan attendait un bébé de 6 mois et tout le monde était ravi. Un dimanche après midi, alors qu'ils passaient tous un après midi fantastique, Bra, Shun, Goten, Ema, les deux Trunks, Marron et Pan, un mot griffonné de Bulma arriva de la caps corps.

Les enfants,

vous feriez mieux de venir tout de suite. On a un gros, mais GROS problème.

Bulma.

Ils partirent tous pour la maison et trouvèrent toute la bande dans le salon, installés confortablement, entrain de discuter. Seuls Sangoku et Végéta avaient l'air de vouloir avaler tout le monde.

-qu'est ce qui se passe, papa ? demanda Bra.

-Il ya que des saiyens viennent d'atterrir ici, et qu'ils sont au nombre de 6. 4 femmes et 2 hommes.

-Quoi ? mais d'où ils viennent ? comment ils ont pu survivre ? mais qu'est ce qui se passe, ici ?

-Arrête de poser des questions ridicules, on n'en sait pas plus. Ils sont encore dans une sorte de coma, et ta mère les surveille.

Elle entra dans le labo de sa mère et regarda un à un les occupants des lits après avoir conversé quelque temps avec Bulma. L'une des femmes ressemblait étonnamment à Sangoku et un autre à Végéta, comme son frère jumeau !

La plus belle avait des cheveux blonds, -une rareté chez les saiyens d'après Végéta- et avait un corps de rêve.

-Ton père a supposé que celle ci (elle montra la blonde du menton) est sa reine choisie par le conseil depuis qu'il est né.

-Ah bon ? et il compte faire comment pour expliquer à des sauvages pareils qu'il est marié, père et grand père ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais bon... pour l'instant, je fais des recherches sur eux et leur caractère possible. La blonde paraît calme, d'après les premiers résultats. Mais elle me paraît trop jeune pour être la fiancée de ton père... moi je dirais de Trunks... enfin, attendons leur réveil pour savoir tout ça !

La blonde se réveilla effectivement dix minutes plus tard et s'assit calmement sur son lit.

-Alors, je suis bien arrivée, fit elle remarquer. Vous êtes Bulma, je suppose, la scientifique de la bande, dit elle en se tournant vers elle.

-Exact. Qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis Fétis, la femme de Végéta. Sa reine, si vous préférez.

-ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Vous voulez que je l'appelle ?

-Oui.

Bulma sortit quelques secondes et entra de nouveau avec son mari.

-Roi Végéta, murmura t'elle en s'agenouillant devant lui, nous sommes venus vous récupérer pour régner sur vos sujets.

Il resta abasourdi et l'écouta expliquer leur histoire sans l'interrompre une fois.

-Ce que je voudrais savoir, demanda t'il enfin, c'est si vous êtes civilisés, c'est à dire...

-c'est à dire si on ne tue pas n'importe comment ? pas tout à fait, mais nous avons fait de grands progrès dans la civilisation terrienne.

-pourquoi ? demanda bulma, intriguée.

-Parce que nous comptons nous installer ici et multiplier les super guerriers.

-Ah ! magnifique projet, en effet.

Les autres se réveillèrent un à un et se présentèrent. Le saiyen qui ressemblait tant à végéta était son frère jumeau et la fille qui ressemblait à Goku était également sa jumelle.

Quelques jours plus tard, tous installés dans le jardin, ils purent expliquer à nouveau leur histoire et il s'avéra que le frère de Végéta et la sœur de Goku étaient sur le point de se marier.

-Cool ! végéta, on va devenir frères !

-Ouais, cool, chuchota t'il en se levant brusquement et en entrant dans la salon.

Bulma le suivit et réussit à l'arrêter dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Je n'ai rien.

-Végéta, tu oublies que tu ne peux pas me mentir, je te connais trop. Tu es amoureux de cette fille, n'est ce pas ?

il frémit en entendant ces mots.

-dis le moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de me le cacher.

Elle se plaça devant lui.

-j'ai eu le coup de foudre ! cria t'il en tapant sur la table.

-Eh bien, je n'y peux rien ! soupira t'elle en haussant les épaules. Tu me tiendras au courant des nouvelles entre vous, hein ?

Elle allait sortir quand il la retint par la main gauche, faisant glisser son alliance. Alors il se rendit compte qu'il aurait fait une bêtise très grave s'il avait abandonné cette femme.

-Chérie...

elle se retourna, les larmes aux yeux, surprise.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais.

-Tu m'as appelée chérie ?

-parfaitement, chérie !

-Oh, végéta ! cette histoire a duré tellement de temps que je ne sais si elle va finir un jour !

-Elle ne va peut être jamais finir, mais mon amour pour toi non plus !

à suivre...

_**je continues o pas ? vous en pensez koi ? cé vous ki voyé... parceke là je doi me remettre à inventé...**_


End file.
